Lost on Jupiter
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Finally, Percy felt like he belonged, that he was loved, then someone had to go and take it all away from him, again. Now, Percy finds himself without his memories. Only with vague memories of an Italian man who he feels strangely for. Is that love? Sequel to My Weeks in Hell. Nico/Percy
1. My Fight

**Well I just love the smell of a new story in the morning. As promised, there is the first chapter to _Lost on Jupiter_, sequel to _My Weeks in Hell._**

* * *

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**My Fight**_

It was dark, so dark. Blackness suffocated Percy. It hid his dreams, made all his memories fuzzy. He could still feel everything—soggy leaves soaking his clothes, dirt clumps shoved into his ears and nose, mud smeared on various parts of his body—but it was as if it wasn't his body. The teen felt as if he was sensing someone else's feelings, that the body he obviously possessed was not his.

A sliver of gold filled his vision. Hesitantly, the teen shifted his head so he could see the sliver before it, too, disappeared. As he watched, a fuzzy image of golden hair formed, blonde curls surrounding a smiling tanned face. Pixelated gray eyes grinned at him, filled with love and friendliness.

"Seaweed brain," a voice said. The hair shimmered, as if she was shaking her head. "You're so stupid somethings."

_Annabeth._

The fuzzy image was Annabeth, whoever that was. A strange sense filled him. It felt like love. That it. He felt love for her, and Annabeth's voice was filled with love. Despite the distance feeling, he felt the love. The teen knew what love was, even if he didn't know how.

The pixelated lips continued to move, but the loving voice didn't fill the air. The image became fuzzier and fuzzier until only a strip of golden hair was left, only for that to disappear seconds later.

_No! _The confused teen wanted to scream. _Come back! You're supposed to help me, aren't you? Save me Annabeth! Pull me out of the darkness with you!_ Hot liquid smeared the dirt on his face, tears. _Please, don't leave me here. I don't like the darkness alone._

The blackness was what he feared. It was strange, fear of darkness. It was so childish. For someone as old as he was—or as old as he believe he was—to be afraid of such a childish phobia. It was unheard of! Still, the teen got the sense that horrible things had happened in the darkness—_Monsters! Monsters hid in the dark—_and he was not welcome.

So, he feared it.

Suddenly, another problem filled his brain. One that distracted him from the blackness, if only for a minute.

_Who am I?_

He didn't know. Nothing filled his mind. Not images of his family—if he had one—not even images of himself. Nothing, not even a name flashed in front of him. He was lost.

"Percy Jackson."

_Huh?_

The teen turned his head, looking into the darkness again, away from where Annabeth had been. He came face-to-face with brown, almost black, eyes surrounded by ink black hair. The man smiled, a nice contrast to the dark glow that surrounded him. The man seemed to be talking to the teen, but he wasn't. No, the confused teen was quick to realize this friendly looking man was not speaking to him, but an invisible person in front of him. A person that the teen could not see.

The olive-skinned man laughed, sending the teen's stomach flying through the ground. "Come on, my sea prince, wipe that frown off your face." The teen found himself doing as the smooth voice asked. "You don't look good like that."

The lost teen tried to speak, tell the man he was there. This one, he would help him, the teen could just sense it. He didn't understand it entirely, but he knew that the olive-skinned man would save him. He would save the teen like he had done before.

The scene changed. Now, Percy was looking at the same olive-skinned man standing in a garden full of bright flowers—were those made of gems? His face was full of sadness and the dark aura that had surrounded him was more prominent now. The dark eyes looked down at a flower in his hand, a beautiful blue flower—the name of it was lost to the teen. "I love you," the man whispered. "I wish I could tell you that right now." The flower dropped from his hand, floating to the ground.

It landed in the blackness again, rippling as if on water. When the teen finally tore his eyes away from pretty blue flower, he realized the man was gone. He has just faded out while the teen had been focused on the flower. A cold sense filled him, emotions he did not understand hurting his chest—sadness and happiness colliding, longing and lust, that feeling of love that he'd felt for Annabeth. It was different now, though. The strange love he felt when the dark-skinned man disappeared tore at his aching heart.

"Awaken." This voice was not as distance as the others. It was as if it vibrated through his detected body. Not that he was hearing it, but as if he was feeling the words. "It is time to awaken demigod."

His eyelids fluttered open without his brain consciously thinking it. If the teen had been given a choice, he would have stayed in the blackness. It did not matter that he feared it. The hope of seeing those familiar faces again made him want to stay in the dark forever.

Still, he had the feeling that was not an option. So he awoke, pulling the body into a sitting position. Looking around, the teen saw he was indeed on the wet ground, soggy leaves acting as an almost cushion for his body. Looking as the sky, he could see gray clouds, as if threatening rain but not willing to give it. His eyes fell a little, to the forest then the remains of what seemed to be a burnt down house. Finally, the teen's eyes found their way to the source voice that had filled his unconscious mind, a huge chocolate red wolf with piercing silver eyes.

If anything, the teen was not stupid enough to anger a creature like this. So, he stayed silent, noticing that the large wolf was not alone. Standing off to the sides were more wolves, not of her size but still very large.

"I am Lupa," the voice vibrated through him again, almost as if speaking though the teen's mind, "Guardian of Rome. Do you know who you are?" The teen shook his head, his voice not willing to answer and risk angering Lupa. "You are Percy Jackson and you a demigod of Rome."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

It was that face again, the face of the olive-skinned man that had told him his name. He kept appearing in the Roman demigod's dreams. Percy had no idea why, all he could guess was that he had been important, before his memories had disappeared. No. His memories did not just disappear. He wasn't like the victim of a head injury, where they lost their memories but they would reappear as the continued their lives. No, his memories had been taken. Lupa wouldn't tell him by who, she only said that the Parcae demanded it. Whatever that meant.

Either way, whoever had taken his memories, Percy was determined to get them back. He wouldn't just sit around and wait for someone to say "Oh, poor boy. Here's the memories I took." No, he'd fight for them back. That was what Lupa had taught him. Don't just sit, do something.

Percy wanted to know who that man was from the dreams he received. Why couldn't the teen have any recollection of him? Why couldn't he be like Annabeth, who seemed to plague his mind? Her image became sharper and sharper with each time he slept. Not that he slept often. No, Percy found himself running from beings trying to kill him more than actually sleeping.

The monsters that scare children, the ones that older children and adults made up in hopes of scaring a child into behaving, Percy had quickly discovered were real. The first time he had actually encountered one had been soon after leaving the Wolf House. It had looked like a large dog. That obviously wasn't what it was though.

Now, Percy found himself being chased by some ugly snake-haired ladies. They really were starting to annoy him; they just wouldn't die! Even worse than that, the idiots wouldn't leave him alone. The only time the teen found himself happy was when he dreamed of the Italian man and Annabeth. Since dreaming involved sleeping, and he obviously wasn't getting any of that, that hope seemed to be a thing of the past.

When was the last time he'd killed them, two hours ago? That seemed to be the time limit for when the dust bunnies began to gather into their form again. Well, you know how far you can run on foot in two hours? Not very far at all. That was another reason the teen hadn't slept, not being able to get enough distance in between the monster ladies and him. Though, no sleep did sound like a better idea than getting eaten...

At leas they couldn't kill him either. The—what did they call themselves? Gorgons—claws couldn't puncture Percy's skin and their teeth shattered every time they tried to take a chunk out of him. That was a real plus in Percy's book. But he couldn't keep this up. The lack of sleep was starting to take affect on his brain—the mental images from the sleep didn't help much either—and his lack of food also seemed to be taking affect on his body.

How long would it take the gorgons to find a way to kill him? A shorter time than he could get away.

Percy came to a halt as he almost tripped down a hill. He looked at the area around him, hoping to get a feel of where he'd run off to this time. Perhaps the internal GPS that most normal people had would kick in. Then again, the demigod was far from normal.

There wasn't much, golden hills with scattered trees to the left. The flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland to the right. Farther west, Percy could just barely see the sparkling water of the San Francisco Bay, further out was the Golden Gate Bridge.

His gut jerked that way, willing him to go, quickly followed by a wave of sorrow. He'd been here before. The city had a connection to the blonde girl, Annabeth. When had he come? Helping a friend maybe? Saving Annabeth?

A picture of a thirteen year old Italian girl flashed to the forefront of his mind. She was grinning from ear to ear in a floppy green hat and silver parka. "Take care of him Percy," he remembered her saying. Percy strained his mind. The teen had gotten to San Francisco because of her, and he couldn't even remember her name.

Just as quickly as the image of the pretty girl had come, it left, only leaving soft whispers of hope in his mind.

He should go to the bay, cross it. Perhaps in the ocean his memories would come back. Or even better, he could find that Italian girl—who looked almost like a twin to the man he'd dreamed of—and maybe even Annabeth. Those two should have some answers. Besides, water gave him strength. Percy had figured that out two days ago when he'd strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. Maybe getting to the ocean would give him a fighting chance.

Percy took a step forward, towards the city, then stopped. Lupa had to him to trust his instincts, that same instinct was the one that guided him south. That internal GPS was shaking like crazy now. The end of this long, tiring journey was close to ending now, so close, but the sea wasn't it. Where was it? Nothing was here.

The breeze shifted and Percy caught the scent of reptile. He stopped, listening. Some a hundred yards down the incline, leaves rustled.

The gorgons were close.

He groaned, scanning the area again for a quick way out. None, the summit was too steep, he'd break his legs trying to get down. Percy's fight or flight instant had kicked in the moment the teen had woken up two months ago in the wolf house, with Lupa and her pack hovering over him. The halfblood had relied on them more than he'd hoped too. Now, his instant was telling him to fight.

Percy pulled out a pen from his pocket, _Anaklusmos_—Riptide. He uncapped it. The cheap pen transformed into a sleek sword perhaps three feet long. It was made out of some metal that the teen found he couldn't name, even if he'd tried.

"There you are!"

Percy took a few steps back, almost stumbling down the hill, trying to get away from the gorgon.

It was the smiling one—Beano.

At least, that's what Percy had thought it was when he'd seen the name tag at the Bargain Mart three days ago. The teen had already guess he was dyslexic, see as he couldn't read for anything, so it made since that he had mistaken the name Stheno for Beano.

"Try one?" Stheno asked, holding out her tray of free samples. Percy stomach churned at the thought of touching the "Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners".

"Where's your sister?" He held up his sword, fending her off.

"Oh, put that thing down," the gorgon chided. She held out the tray. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Crispy Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."

"Stheno!" The second of the ugly gorgons appeared to Percy's right so fast, a reaction wasn't even possible. Thankfully, she was too busy glaring at the childish monster to pay him any attention. "I said to sneak up on him and kill him!"

"But, Euryale..." Stheno's smile wavered. "Can't I give him a sample first?

"No, you imbecile!" She bared her fangs at Percy. "You've led us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson. But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"

"The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added, as if helpful. "Grocery department, aisle three."

Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"

Percy took another step back, then tried to balance himself. Just a few more steps and over the edge he'd go. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"

Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?" She pleaded, as if a child wanting a sweet.

"No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She still has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"

The teenager didn't understand that. The whole "dying then returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache. Then again, the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of some barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago, that gave him a headache too. But stacking everything together really didn't help.

He had to believe it though. These crazy ideas were the only things that kept Percy alive. They were the only things that were being him closer to his memories, Annabeth and the Italian man.

"How about we call it a draw?" Percy suggested, giving a stupid grin. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters—like the Medusa who turned people to stone—shouldn't I be petrified by now?" He didn't get the who "Mythological creatures are real" thing either, it just added to his headache.

"Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother!" 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"

Stheno looked hurt, as if she was about to cry. "Mother said I was the most hideous."

'Quiet!' Euryale scolded. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."

"The mark of what?" _Achilles?_ At the thought of the name, Percy blacked out for a minute.

"_If you bathe in the River Styx, you will receive the make of Achilles Percy," an Italian boy smiled. He looked like the man Percy dreamed about, only younger. "It means that you'll be invincible, except for your mortal spot. So if you do agree to my plan, watch out for that."_

"Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"

Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. A chill went through his spine, or maybe he did. It could explain how he'd survived for so long against the gorgons. The teen looked over his shoulder.

Maybe if he just fell down the mountain would he survive?

He didn't want to risk it—not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or...

He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.

Just maybe.

"Reconsidering?" Stheno asked, noticing his glances. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."

Percy's throat constricted, that couldn't be good. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?"

"Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A tiny nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"

"You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"

Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."

"Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way—just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"

Percy gripped his sword tighter. He'd have to time his move perfectly—a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand...

_Keep them talking_.

"Before you slash me to bits," he said,trying to keep a cheery tone, "who's this patron you mentioned?"

Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaia,of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like—like—"

"Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested, wanting to be helpful.

"Gah!" Euryale stormed towards her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.

He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.

"Medusa!" she screamed, causing Percy to chuckle.

Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting. "Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"

Percy slammed the metal tray on Stheno's head, and she passed out cold.

He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks and jumped off the side of the hill thinking _Please don't let me die. I have to find out who that boy is._

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy narrowly missed a tree, glanced off a boulder, and spun a three-sixty as he shot toward the highway. Soon enough, he realized what a stupid idea it was. The least he could have done was chose a device with steering.

He heard the gorgon sisters screaming and caught a glimpse of Euryale's coral-snake hair at the top of the hill, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He was about to have a head on collision in less than ten seconds. Luck was on the teen's side as he swivel sideways, avoiding shattering his legs.

As he fell toward the highway, the vision of Annabeth in tears entered his mind. Followed quickly by the Italian man's broken expression.

A gust of wind blew him to one side—just enough to miss the highway and crash into a clump of bushes. It wasn't a soft landing, but it was better than asphalt.

Percy groaned, struggling to his feet and resisting the urge to pass out. He couldn't stop moving. He needed to get those memories back. His hands were scratched up, but nothing was broken. He still had his backpack. Somewhere on the sled ride Percy had lost his sword, but he knew it would eventually reappear in his pocket in pen form. That was part of its magic. Crazy, right?

He didn't bother looking for the gorgons. The teen could easily hear, and smell, them from where he stood.

Now, he needed a plan.

He glanced east. Just as he'd figured, a hundred yards uphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at him like eye sockets of a giant skull. In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.

It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. Percy knew the door was more than that. Two kids in armor flanked the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts, and white athletic shoes.

The guard on the right looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell for sure with all the armor. The one on the left was a stocky guy with a bow and quiver on his back. Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips, like old-fashioned harpoons.

Percy's internal radar was pinging like crazy. After so long, he'd finally reached his goal. His instincts told him that if he could make it inside that door, he might find safety for the first time since the wolves had sent him south.

So why did he feel as if this wasn't his place?

Farther up the hill, the gorgons were scrambling over the roof of the apartment complex. Three minutes away—maybe less.

Part of him wanted to run to the door in the hill. He'd have to cross to the median of the highway, but then it would be a short sprint. Percy could make it before the gorgons reached him.

Part of him wanted to head west to the ocean. That's where he'd be safest. That's where his power would be greatest. Those Roman guards at the door made him uneasy. Something inside him said: _This isn't my territory. This is dangerous._

"You're right, of course," said a voice next to him. Percy jumped. At first he thought Beano had managed to sneak up on him again, but the old lady sitting in the bushes was even more repulsive than a gorgon.

"It isn't a maintenance tunnel," the homeless hippie confirmed. "It's the entrance to camp." A jolt went up Percy's spine. _Camp._ Yes, that's where he was from. A camp. Maybe this was his home. Annabeth had to be there. If he found her, she would explain to Percy what all these thoughts were about.

But something felt wrong. The gorgons were still on the roof of the apartment building. Then Stheno shrieked in delight and pointed in Percy's direction. The old hippie lady raised her eyebrows. "Not much time, child. You need to make your choice."

"Who are you?" Percy asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The last thing he needed was another harmless mortal who turned out to be a monster.

"Oh, you can call me June." The old lady's eyes sparkled as if she'd made an excellent joke. "It _is _June, isn't it? They named the month after me!" She truly looked excited by the news, though Percy didn't understand at all."

"Okay…Look, I should go. Two gorgons are coming. I don't want them to hurt you." _Besides, I feel uneasy about you, _he wanted to add.

June clasped her hands over her heart. "How sweet! But that's part of your choice!"

"My choice…" Percy glanced nervously toward the hill. The gorgons had taken off their green vests. Wings sprouted from their backs—small bat wings, which glinted like brass. Since when did they have _wings_? Then the two sisters leaped off the apartment building and soared toward him. _Great. Just great._

"Yes, a choice," June said, as if she were in no hurry. "You could leave me here at the mercy of the gorgons and go to the ocean. You'd make it there safely, I guarantee. The gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go. In the sea, no monster would bother you. You could begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future."

Percy was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the second option. "Or?"

"Or you could do a good deed for an old lady," she said, her three teeth showing. "Carry me to the camp with you."

"Carry you?" Percy hoped she was kidding.

Then June hiked up her skirts and showed him her swollen purple feet. "I can't get there by myself," she said. "Carry me to camp—across the highway, through the tunnel, across the river." Percy didn't know what river she meant, but it didn't sound easy.

June looked pretty heavy. The gorgons were only fifty yards away now—leisurely gliding toward him as if they knew the hunt was almost over. Percy looked at the old lady. "And I'd carry you to this camp because—?"

"Because it's a kindness!" she said, annoyed by the fact he was asking. "And if you don't, the gods will die, the world we know will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. Of course, you wouldn't remember them, so I suppose it won't matter. You'd be safe at the bottom of the sea.…" Percy swallowed.

The gorgons shrieked with laughter as they soared in for the kill. "If I go to the camp," he said, "will I get my memory back?"

"Eventually," June said. "But be warned, you will sacrifice much! You'll lose the mark of Achilles. You'll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you've ever known. But you might have a chance to save your old friends and family, to reclaim your old life."

The gorgons were circling right overhead. They were probably studying the old woman, trying to figure out who the new player was before they struck. "What about those guards at the door?" Percy asked.

June smiled. "Oh, they'll let you in, dear. You can trust those two. So, what do you say? Will you help a defenseless old woman?" Percy doubted June was defenseless.

_Don't trust her._ It was the Italian man's voice again. _This is a bad idea, don't trust her._

_I'm sorry, but I need to know who you are_. "I'll carry you." He scooped up the old woman. She was lighter than he expected. Percy tried to ignore her sour breath and her calloused hands clinging to his neck. He made it across the first lane of traffic. A driver honked.

A shadow fell over him. Stheno called down gleefully, "Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry, did you?"

A goddess? June cackled with delight, muttering, and "Whoops!" as a car almost killed them.

_Just great. Now my day is even better._

Somewhere off to his left, Euryale screamed, "Get them! Two prizes are better than one!"

Percy bolted across the remaining lanes. Somehow he made it to the median alive. He saw the gorgons swooping down, cars swerving as the monsters passed overhead. The teen ran for the door in the hillside. June got heavier with every step. Percy's heart pounded. His ribs ached. One of the guards yelled. The guy with the bow nocked an arrow. Percy shouted, "Wait!" But the boy wasn't aiming at him. The arrow flew over Percy's head. A gorgon wailed in pain. The second guard readied her spear, gesturing frantically at Percy to hurry.

Fifty feet from the door. Thirty feet. "Gotcha!" shrieked Euryale. Percy turned as an arrow thudded into her forehead. Euryale tumbled into the fast lane. A truck slammed into her and carried her backward a hundred yards, but she just climbed over the cab, pulled the arrow out of her head, and launched back into the air. Percy reached the door. "Thanks," he told the guards. "Good shot."

"That should've killed her!" the archer protested.

"Welcome to my world," Percy chuckled humorlessly.

"Frank," the girl said. "Get them inside, quick! Those are gorgons."

"Gorgons?" The archer's voice squeaked. It was hard to tell much about him under the helmet, but he looked stout like a wrestler, maybe fourteen or fifteen. "Will the door hold them?"

In Percy's arms, June cackled. "No, no it won't. Onward, Percy Jackson! Through the tunnel, over the river!"

"Percy Jackson?" The female guard was darker-skinned, with curly hair sticking out the sides of her helmet. She looked younger than Frank—maybe thirteen. Her sword scabbard came down almost to her ankle. Still, she sounded like she was the one in charge. "Okay, you're obviously a demigod. But who's the—?" She glanced at June. "Never mind. Just get inside. I'll hold them off."

"Hazel," the boy said. To Percy, he sounded worried. "Don't be crazy."

"Go!" she demanded. Frank cursed in another language— was that Latin?—and opened the door.

"Come on!" Percy followed, staggering under the weight of the old lady, who was _definitely _getting heavier.

A few hundred yards ahead, Percy saw a square of daylight. The old lady was heavier now than a pile of sandbags. Percy's arms shook from the strain. June mumbled a song in Latin, like a lullaby, which didn't help Percy concentrate.

Behind them, the gorgons' voices echoed in the tunnel. Hazel shouted. Percy was tempted to dump June and run back to help—almost like instant—but then the entire tunnel shook with the rumble of falling stone. There was a squawking sound, just like the gorgons had made when Percy had dropped a crate of bowling balls on them in Napa.

He glanced back. The west end of the tunnel was now filled with dust. "Shouldn't we check on Hazel?" he asked.

"She'll be okay—I hope," Frank said. "She's good underground. Just keep moving! We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

June chuckled. "All roads lead there, child. You should know that."

"Detention?" Percy asked.

"Rome, child," the old woman said. "Rome."

Percy wasn't sure he'd heard her right. True, his memory was gone. His brain hadn't felt right since he had woken up at the Wolf House. But he was pretty sure Rome wasn't in California.

They kept running. The glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally they burst into sunlight. Percy froze. He felt as if he'd stepped into a secret world.

"Camp Jupiter," Frank said. "We'll be safe once—" Footsteps echoed in the tunnel behind them. Hazel burst into the light. She was covered with stone dust and breathing hard. She'd lost her helmet, so her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her armor had long slash marks in front from the claws of a gorgon. One of the monsters had tagged her with a 50% off sticker.

"I slowed them down," she said. "But they'll be here any second."

Frank cursed. "We have to get across the river."

June squeezed Percy's neck tighter. "Oh, yes, please. I can't get my dress wet."

Percy bit his tongue. If this lady was a goddess, she must've been the goddess of smelly, heavy, useless hippies.

But he'd come this far. He'd better keep lugging her along. He stumbled a few times as they ran for the river. Frank and Hazel kept him on his feet. They reached the riverbank, and Percy stopped to catch his breath. The current was fast, but the river didn't look deep. Only a stone's throw across stood the gates of the fort.

"Go, Hazel." Frank nocked two arrows at once. "Escort Percy so the sentries don't shoot him. It's my turn to hold off the baddies."

Hazel nodded and waded into the stream. Percy started to follow, but something made him hesitated. Usually he loved the water, but this river seemed…powerful, and not necessarily friendly.

"The Little Tiber," said June sympathetically. "It flows with the power of the original Tiber, river of the empire. This is your last chance to back out, child. The mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing. You can't retain it if you cross into Roman territory. The Tiber will wash it away."

Percy was too exhausted to understand all that, but he got the main point. "If I cross, I won't have iron skin anymore?"

June smiled. "So what will it be? Safety, or a future of pain and possibility?" Behind him, the gorgons screeched as they flew from the tunnel. Frank let his arrows fly. From the middle of the river, Hazel yelled, "Percy, come on!" Up on the watchtowers, horns blew.

_The people from my dreams_, Percy thought. _I need to know who they are._ He forged into the river. It was icy cold, much swifter than he'd imagined, but that didn't bother him. New strength surged through his limbs. His senses tingled like he'd been injected with caffeine. He reached the other side and put the old woman down as the camp's gates opened. Dozens of kids in armor poured out.

Hazel turned with a relieved smile. Then she looked over Percy's shoulder, and her expression changed to horror. "Frank!" Frank was halfway across the river when the gorgons caught him. They swooped out of the sky and grabbed him by either arm. He screamed in pain as their claws dug into his skin. The sentries yelled, but Percy knew they couldn't get a clear shot. They'd end up killing Frank. The other kids drew swords and got ready to charge into the water, but they'd be too late. There was only one way. Percy thrust out his hands. An intense tugging sensation filled his gut, and the Tiber obeyed his will. The river surged. Whirlpools formed on either side of Frank.

Giant watery hands erupted from the stream, copying Percy's movements.

The giant hands grabbed the gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Then the hands lifted the squawking monsters in a liquid vise grip Percy heard the other kids yelping and backing away, but he stayed focused on his task.

He made a smashing gesture with his fists, and the giant hands plunged the gorgons into the Tiber. The monsters hit bottom and broke into dust. Glittering clouds of gorgon essence struggled to re-form, but the river pulled them apart like a blender. Soon every trace of the gorgons was swept downstream. The whirlpools vanished, and the current returned to normal.

Percy stood on the riverbank. His clothes and his skin steamed as if the Tiber's waters had given him an acid bath. He felt exposed, raw…vulnerable.

In the middle of the Tiber, Frank stumbled around, looking stunned but perfectly fine. Hazel waded out and helped him ashore. Only then did Percy realize how quiet the other kids had become. Everyone was staring at him. Only the old lady June looked unfazed. "Well, that was a lovely trip," she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

One of the girls made a choking sound. "Percy…Jackson?" She sounded as if she recognized his name.

Percy focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face. She was obviously a leader. She wore a regal purple cloak over her armor. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair.

Percy didn't recognize her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares. June laughed with delight. "Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!" Then, just because the day hadn't been weird enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form.

She grew until she was a shining, seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

If it was possible for the campers to look more stunned, they did. The girl with the purple cloak knelt. The others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily he almost impaled himself on his sword.

Hazel was the first to speak. "Juno." She and Frank also fell to their knees, leaving Percy the only one standing. He knew he should probably kneel too, but after carrying the old lady so far, he didn't feel like showing her that much respect.

"Juno, huh?" he said. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?"

The goddess smiled. "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!" Juno shimmered and disappeared. Percy looked at Hazel and Frank for some kind of explanation, but they seemed just as confused as he was. Frank was holding something Percy hadn't noticed before—two small clay flasks with cork stoppers, like potions, one in each hand.

Percy had no idea where they'd come from, but he saw Frank slip them into his pockets. Frank gave him a look like: _We'll talk about it later._ The girl in the purple cloak stepped forward. She examined Percy warily, and Percy couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to run him through with her dagger. "So," she said coldly, "a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno."

"Look," he said, "my memory's a little fuzzy. Um, it's _gone_, actually. Do I know you?"

The girl hesitated. "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And…no, I don't know you." That last part was a lie. Percy could tell from her eyes.

But he also understood that if he argued with her about it here, in front of her soldiers, she wouldn't appreciate it. "Hazel," said Reyna, "bring him inside. I want to question him at the _principia_. Then we'll send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him."

"What do you mean," Percy asked, "'decide what to do with me?"

Reyna's hand tightened on her dagger. Obviously she was not used to having her orders questioned. "Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us as a new recruit.…" Reyna studied Percy as if she found that doubtful. "Or," she said more hopefully, "if she's brought us an enemy to kill."

* * *

**Uh, I hated writing over half of this chapter. Basically, it was a catch-up chapter that I had to write to explain what happen to Percy. Obviously, most of this stuff came exactly from the book, though I tried to at my own personal touch but eventually my brain went on auto-drive. Sorry if this chapter was boring, it will be more interesting and more my style for the rest of the story...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	2. Do I Know You?

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Do I know you?**_

Red lightning laced the sky, though Percy wasn't surprise. He'd been seeing the annoying red zig zags since he'd come to the camp. As they entered the marble alter Percy came face to face with a large gold statue of the sky god himself. Dressed in an extra large purple toga, Jupiter held a classic lightening bolt you'd see a kindergartener make, only made out of solid gold.

_Percy saw a two foot long cylinder that looked to be made out of bronze. "Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation." Thunder shook the building. In a flash of lightening, everything turned black again._

The male halfblood blinked. "It doesn't look like that," he muttered, deciding it.

"What?" Hazel paused, looking to her companion for an answer.

"The master bolt," Percy answered as if it was obvious.

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I—" the demigod frowned as he tried to remember. A bronze cylinder? What that really the Jupiter's lightening bolt. Looking at the golden childlike zig zag the statue was holding, it seemed more than likely. "Nothing, I guess." Hazel wouldn't understand though. No matter how nice the daughter of Pluto was, she wouldn't get it. Though, to the amnesiac, the idea of the master bolt being Zeus's—Jupiter's—symbol of power was as obvious as the Triton being Poseidon's—Neptune's.

For the first time, Percy noticed the kid in the center of the alter. As he raised his hands, more red lightening flashed in the sky, shaking the ground. When he dropped his arms, the rumbling stopped as soon as it had begun, the clouds turning back to white, breaking apart.

"What's he doing?"

The guy turned around. He looked like a scarecrow in Roman attire, tall ans skinny in baggy clothes and a drooping toga. His straw-colored hair fell into his blue eyes. A sinister smirk broke out on his face, matching the crazed look glistening in his eyes. It didn't help that he held a knife in one hand and a dead animal in the other. Talk about animal abuse.

"Percy, this is Octavian." Hazel said it as if she would say "Percy, this is the scum of the Earth". It was obvious they didn't get along.

"The _graecus_!" Octavian announced. "How _interesting._" He examined the amnesiac as if he was another test subject.

"Yeah, hi," Percy muttered. His eyes kept wondering in between the blue eyes and furry creature. "Are you killing small animals?"

Octavian glanced down at the fuzzy mess and laughed. "No, no. Once upon a time, yes. We used to read the will of the gods by examining animal guts—chickens, goats, that sort of thing. Nowadays, we use these."

He tossed the creature to Percy. It was a teddy bear, with it's guts ripped out. Then, he noticed a huge pile of mutilated stuffed animals at the foot of Jupiter's statue. _So a sadistic, stuffed animal serial killer. How lovely. _Were the first thoughts that came to his mind.

"Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows, wishing he was cool enough to just raise one.

Octavian was probably eighteen, but looked so deathly pale and skinny that he could have been younger. To the untrained eye, the kid looked harmless, but Percy wasn't exactly untrained. He could see the deadly curiosity that glittered in his irises. A curiosity that said "I'll cut you open if I can get away with it." The termed "curiosity killed the cat" never seemed more real than that moment.

As he stared into Octavian's cruel blue eyes, the teen felt himself blacking out again, falling into a forgotten memory.

"_So, son of the sea god, huh?" Those same sky blue eyes stared back at him._

_Percy looked away from the older teen, blushing for a reason he didn't understand. "Yeah," he muttered down at his feet._

_The older blonde sat down by the river bank, staring out into the water. After the preteen had sat beside him, he turned to grin. "Why so down? One of the big three claimed you, shouldn't you be excited? You get a cabin all to yourself now."_

_Percy shrugged. He stared out at the water, wondering if it was really worth it. "I don't know. I mean, I just stared to fit in, you know? Now that I got calmed by one of the big guys, I just don't feel like I'm welcome anymore." He tried to skip a rock across the water, only making it sink. "Everyone stares at me weird, like they are expecting something from me. My friends from the Hermes cabin don't talk to me anymore, Annabeth is watching me like some science project, even Clarisse seems scared to bully me." Percy throw his hands up in irritation. "I don't get what's wrong with me!"_

"_Nothing's wrong with you Perce." The blonde put his arm around the smaller boy, bringing their face's closer. "I still like you." He placed a gentle kiss on the preteen's lips. "Don't you forget it."_

"You seem nervous." Octavian's curious words and narrowed eyes were what had pulled Percy out of his trance.

"You remind me of someone," he muttered as his eyes adjusted back into focus. That blonde boy, what was his name? It wasn't said, was it? As quickly as he could remember, it had been taken away. "I can't remember who." His voice was laced with disappointment, disappointment in himself and the world.

"Possibly my namesake, Octavian—Augustus Caesar." _Not likely. _Percy thought. Considering_I have no idea who that is._ "Everyone says I bear remarkable resemblance."

No, it's not that. It was the blonde boy from the glimpse of a memory. Though, the name wouldn't pop into his mind. As a way to get off the depressing topic of memories, Percy asked, "Why did you call me 'the Greek'?"

Octavian looked less eager to move on, maybe wanting to boost his ego more. "I saw it in the auguries." He waved the knife at a pile of stuffing on the altar.

_Poor stuffed animals. Silena would have a fit if she saw this._

Percy blinked at the thought. Silena? A pretty blonde girl with warm brown eyes popped into his mind. Her smile was so inviting, it made him want to leave and look for her. Still, just thinking the name filled him with pain and grief. Why? He shook his head. Figuring he'd deal with it later, the teen toned back into the conversation.

Octavian, nor Hazel, had noticed his lack of listening.

"_The Greek has arrived._ Or possibly: _The goose has cried._ I'm thinking the first interpretation is correct. You seek to join the legion?"

Hazel spoke before Percy could. Though that was better, seeing as the son of Neptune wanted to make some sarcastic comment about Octavian's real "gifts". Hazel explained everything that had happened since they met at the tunnel—the snake lady, the fight in the river, the hippie goddess's appearance, the conversation with Reyna.

When Juno was mentioned, Octavian looked surprised.

"Juno," he mused. "We refer to her as Juno Moneta. Juno the Warner. She appears in times of crisis, to counsel Rome about great threats." The words "like this mysterious Greek, for instance" hung in the air as he stared at Percy.

"I hear the Feast of Fortuna is this week," Neptune's son mentioned, more the eager to get the attention off of him. "The gorgons warned there'd be an invasion on that day. Did you see that in your stuffing?" Percy grinned. Joking, it was natural for him, it put him back into a comfort zone.

"Sadly, no," Octavian sighed, taking it more seriously than Percy intended. "The will of the gods is hard to discern. And these days, my vision is even darker."

"Don't you have... I don't know." The image of an old hippie mummy popped into Percy's head. Green mist wrapping around you. Words spoke in your head. _Oracle. _"an oracle or something?"

"An oracle!" Octavian laughed as if the suggest amused him. "What a cute idea. No, I'm afraid we're fresh out of oracles. Now, if we'd gone questing for Sibylline books, like I recommended—"

"The Siba-what?" Ideas of 80s mummies left Percy's mind.

"Book of prophecy," Hazel explained, "which Octavian is _obsessed _with—" _along with killing teddy bears and dissecting people—_"Romans used to consult them when disasters happened. Most people believed they burned when Rome fell."

"_Some_ people believed that," Octavian corrected. "Unfortunately our present leadership won't authorize a quest to look for them—"

"Because Reyna isn't stupid," Hazel rolled her eyes.

"—so we have only a few reaming scraps from books," Octavian continued, as if Hazel wasn't there. "A few mysterious predictions, like these." He nodded to the inscriptions on the marble floor. Percy stared at the lines of words, not really expecting to understand them. He almost chocked.

"That on." He pointed, translating as he read aloud: "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm of fire the world must fall—"_

"Yes, yes." Octavian finished without even looking. _"An oath to keep with a finall breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

Percy blinked, eyes glazing over.

_A redheaded girl doubled over like someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green._

When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled—like three people were talking at once: "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

At the last word, the girl collapsed. Percy ran to her, along with the Italian man from his dreams. He caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was feverish.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

"What was that?" Percy asked, bewildered.

She shook her head, confused. "What was what?"

"I believe," A man with blonde hair, a toga, and sunglasses—Apollo—said, "that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"I—I know that one." Percy felt his whole body shaking as his eyes focused again. He could feel his emotions so clearing that time. Fear, fear for the redheaded girl. More importantly, fear for what the prophecy could have meant. "That's _important._"

Octavian ached an eyebrow. "Of course it's important. We call it the Prophecy of Seven, but it's several thousands years old. We don't know what it means. Every time someone tries to interpret it... Well, Hazel can tell you. Bad things happen."

Hazel glared at him, and Percy swore he could see a growl forming in her throat. "Just read the augury for Percy. Can he join the legion or not?"

The amnesiac could almost see the gears in the blonde's mind working, calculating whether Percy would be useful, or need to be disposed of. He held out his hand for Percy's backpack. "What a beautiful specimen. May I?"

The teen had no idea what he meant, but Octavian snatched the Bargain Mart panda pillow sticking out the top of his back before Percy had a chance to blink. Sure, it was just a stuffed toy, but the teen had become attached to it. The pillow had gotten him through some rough nights. Still, Octavian raised his knife, slicing into the panda's belly.

"Hey!" But Percy knew his protests came to late as he watched the stuffing pour out.

The blonde tossed the panda carcass aside, muttering a few insane words over the fluff, then turned with a huge smile on his face.

"Good news," Octavian cheered, though Percy got the feeling it was fake. "Percy may join the legion. We'll assign him a cohort at the evening muster. Tell Reyna that I approve."

Hazel physically relaxed. "Uh...great. Come on, Percy." She seemed urgent, as if wanting to get away from the crazy man as fast as possible.

"Oh, and Hazel," Octavian said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm happy to welcome Percy into the legion. But when the election for praetor comes, I hope you'll remember—"

"Jason _isn't _dead!" Hazel snapped. "You're the augur. You're supposed to be looking for him!"

"Oh, I am!" Octavian pointed to the pile of gutted stuffed animals. "I consult the gods every day! Alas, after eight months, I've found nothing. Of course, I'm still looking." _I highly doubt it, _Percy thought. "But if Jason does not return by the Feast of Fortuna, we must act. We can't have power vacuum any longer. I hope you'll support me for praetor. It would mean so much to me."

"Me. Support. You?" Hazel clenched her fist, readying herself to punch to blonde. For a spilt second, Percy hoped she would.

Octavian took off his toga, setting it and his knife on the alter. Percy noticed seven lines on Octavian's arm—seven years at camp? The mark above them was a harp. The sunglasses wearing man popped into his head. Was his insane, stuffed animal killing creep really a child of Apollo?

"After all," Octavian told Hazel, "I might be able to help you. It would be a shame if those awful rumors about you kept circulating... or, gods forbid, if they turned out to be true."

Neptune's son slipped his hand into his pocket, getting to tight grip on his pen. He didn't like the way this guy was talking to Hazel, the way he was blackmailing her. One sign from the girl, and Percy would ready bust out Riptide and see how Octavian liked being on the other side of the blade.

But Hazel took a deep breath. Her knuckles were turning white. "I'll think about it."

"Excellent." He said it as if he was a mad scientist from a movie. Percy wouldn't be surprised if that was Octavian's goal. "By the way, your brother is here."

The room went silent. "My brother?" Hazel finally managed, her voice stiff. "Why?"

Octavian shrugged. "Why does your brother do _anything_? He's waiting for you at your father's shrine. Just...ah, don't invite him to stay too long. He has a disturbing effect on others." Who was Hazel's brother? Percy found himself wondering. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to keep searching for our poor lost friend, Jason. Nice to meet you, Percy."

Hazel was storming out of the pavilion before Octavian had even finished. Percy followed, both because he feared getting lost and feared more the blonde having to show him the way.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Hazel cursed in Latin as she marched down the hill. Percy caught a few phrases such as _son of a gorgon, power-hungry snake, _and some creative suggestions of where Octavian could stick his knife. And, for some odd reason, Percy imagine a girl with pig-like brown and and stringing brown hair doing the same thing. Only cursing in some other language than Latin, and a few selected words in English as well.

"I hate that guy," Hazel muttered, pulling Percy back. "If I had my way—"

"He won't really get elected praetor, will he?" Percy asked, worried for everyone.

"I wish I could be certain. Octavian has lots of friends, most of them _bought. _The rest of the campers are afraid of him."

"afraid of that skinny little guy?" Percy was really shock now.

"Don't underestimate him. Reyna's not so bad by herself, but if Octavian shares her power..." Hazel shuddered. "Let's go see my brother. He'll want to meet you."

Percy didn't argue. He wanted to meet this mysterious brother, maybe learn something about Hazel's background—who her dad was, what secret she was supposedly hiding. The teen couldn't believe she'd done anything to be guilty about, way too nice. But Octavian had acted like she was a first-class criminal.

The two walked to a black crypt built into the side of the hill. Standing in front was a teenage boy in black jeans and an aviator jacket. His back was turned so Percy couldn't get a food look at his face.

"He," Hazel called. "I've brought a friend."

The boy turned and right then and there, Percy almost had a heart attack.

There he was! The Italian man from his dreams. He even had the same pained expression on his face, as if all the problems in the world had been thrown on his shoulders and he solutions to none of them.

When the Italian locked eyes with Percy, quite a few expressions crossed his face. The green eyed teen picked up shock, panic, even more pain, and one he didn't recognize. As fast as they appeared, they disappeared as well. Leaving Percy to his wondering thoughts.

_They look nothing a like.  
_

"This is Percy Jackson," Hazel said, not notice either of their strange reactions. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."

_Hades_. Percy's brain automatically correct, though he was unsure why. _It's son of Hades. _His brain clarified.

The son of Hades—_Pluto—_held out his hand, fake smile filling his features. "Pleased to meet you," he forced out. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

_"Nico!" Percy yelled. He jumped into the Italian's arms, wrapping his legs around the other's waist so not to fall. "Thank gods! I thought I was going to be all alone here!" He could feel the tears threatening to fill his eyes as he looked up into those deep brown ones. "I thought I was the only living mortal here."_

_"Thank the gods Percy!" The Italian yelled, wrapping him into a warm hug. "I thought someone had taken you! I thought you were rotting away in a prison somewhere!"_

_"Too tight Nico!" Percy yelled._

_Hades's son loosened his grip and brought them both to his bed. He sat Percy down beside him, refusing to let him get to far. "Tell me what the hell's going on now," Nico insisted._

_Percy bite his lower lip. "You saved me," Percy admitted, face flushed. "If I'd spent another day here alone I'd have gone crazy. Thanks for that."_

_The Italian smiled, pulling Percy to his chest. "I'll protect you," he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you. Then, one day soon, I'll get you out of here. I promise you that Perce."_

_The smaller teen nodded, relaxing into the warm arms. "I know you will," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I trust you Nico, I really do."_

Slowly, Percy's eyes focused back on the sibling's in front of him. _Nico._ His mind whispered. _Have I really found you?_

* * *

**I'm so horrible, leaving off right here. But, then again, it is the perfect place to leave off. So, anyways, he finally met Nico! Yah, cheer cheer. Don't think it will be all happy from here, though, I'm not _that _nice.**

**On a side note, I liked writing this chapter, and I did some fanart! One for My Weeks in Hell and one for this story, Lost on Jupiter. Here's the links if you wanted to see them.**

**My Weeks in Hell: h-t-t-p : / / c-h-i-l-d-o-f-t-h-e-b-l-a-n-k-p-a-g-e.d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t.c-o-m / gallery / # /d5400q5**

**Lost on Jupiter: h-t-t-p : / / c-h-i-l-d-o-f-t-h-e-b-l-a-n-k-p-a-g-e.d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t.c-o-m / gallery / # / d5478uk**

**Just take out the hyphens and spaces :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	3. Tear of Pleasure, Love, Pain, Hate

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Tear of Pleasure, Love, Pain, Hate**_

"I know you."

It wasn't meant as a question, and Percy knew the Italian knew that. That didn't stop Nico from acting as if he didn't though.

"Do you now?" Nico raised his eyebrows, looking at Hazel for an explanation. That didn't stop Percy from seeing the flash of doubt and pain in his eyes.

"Um...Percy's lost his memory," she told her brother, sounding embarrassed. Then she went on to explain what had happened since the amnesiac teen had arrived at the gate, still with that twig of embarrassment to her tone. It made Percy frown. Did he embarrass her by not remembering? "So, Nico..." Hazel tired to get to her point. "I was thinking... you travel all over, maybe you met demigods like Percy before, or..."

Nico's expression darkened. Hazel seemed to get the message. _Drop it._

Percy didn't understand it at all. Why wouldn't Nico just admit to knowing him? Unless, his few memories were fake... That just didn't seem very likely.

"This story about Gaea's army," Nico's words drew Percy from his disturbing thoughts, "You warned Reyna?"

Percy nodded, disappointed for the topic change. "Who's Gaea, anyway?"

"The earth goddess. The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."

"Mother Earth...is evil?" Thoughts of old Disney movies flashed through Percy brain. That just couldn't be right.

Pluto's son chuckled, as if guessing the older teen's train of thought. "Very," his voice turned back to serious. "She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos—um, I mean, Saturn—to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world. The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans' children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them."

"That sound familiar."

_He saw himself, a younger version of him, standing in what looked like a museum. "Mr. Jackson." Percy found himself looking forward. In front of him was a middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair with thinning hair, a scruffy beard, and a frayed tweed jacket. "Do you have a comment?"_

_He found himself blushing. "No sir."_

"_Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" He pointed to one of the pictures on the stele._

_Percy sighed in relief, he knew that one."That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"_

"_Yes," the man said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."_

"_Well..." Percy could feel himself remembering the answer. "Kronos was the king god, and—"_

"_God?"_

"_Titans," the pre-teen correct. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"_

"_Ew!" Chorused the girls._

"—_and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won."_

_Mr. Burnner._

The name popped into Percy's head as he focused back on Nico and Hazel, who had apparently noticed his blackout. "But I don't think I ever heard the part about Gaea," he finished, hoping to lower any suspicion they might have of him.

Nico shrugged it off, but obviously wouldn't drop it completely. "She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband—Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss—and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least... the first time."

"The first time?"

Nico went on to explain the second Titan war, how Saturn just disappeared and the Titan's defeat making Gaea wake. Nothing really jogged Percy memories. He could feel flashes in the back of his brain, but—apparently—it was nothing blackout worthy. Though, when the Italian mentioned the Earth goddess trying to destroy demigods, that made his systems go on red alert.

"You've told Reyna?" It wasn't that he exactly trusted the daughter of Bellona, not like he trusted Nico. It was as if, even with his memories gone, Percy's body automatically knew the Italian demigod would be an ally, never an enemy. Still, even with that said, Reyna needed to know.

"Of course." Nico's jaw tensed, as if to stop himself from doing a natural reflex to a question like that. _Or probably just a stupid question I ask,_ Percy thought, going back to the theory of knowing Nico. "The Romans don't trust me," he continued, not missing a beat. "I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto...well, no offense, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck."

"They let Hazel stay here," The green eyed teen felt himself pointing out the obvious.

"That's different."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, glaring Nico down for an answer. "Why?"

"Percy," Hazel cut in. She waited while Percy tore his glare away from her brother, though that took a while in itself. "Look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even...even _Gaea_ isn't the worst problem. The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die, _that's_ our biggest worry." She paused, looking at Nico with worry.

That, in itself, raised some red flags in the oldest teen.

"Nico and I," Hazel continued, choosing words carefully, "we think that what's happening is... Death isn't—" She couldn't finish as Frank shouted, jogging up to them.

"Hey, Nico..." he choked, a little out of breath.

"Frank." Nico smiled at him.

Percy's stomach twisted in an unusual way. _That's my smile._ His brain thought._ I'm the only person he smiles at._ Suddenly, Percy didn't like Frank as much anymore.

"Reyna sent me to get Percy," Frank explained. "Did Octavian accept you?"

"Yeah," Percy said, his voice on edge. "He slaughtered my panda." The teen tired to get back in his comfort zone. Jokes, that had always helped him.

Frank looked confused. "He...Oh." Realization dawned on him. "The augury? Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you're in!" His face broke out in a smile and tone turned to excitement. "We need to get you cleaned up before evening muster."

"You're right," Hazel said. She was looking off into the distant setting sun. "We'd better—"

"Frank." Nico interrupted. "Why don't you take Percy down? Hazel and I will be along soon."

Percy noticed the look of panic on Hazel face, only to have it disappear when Frank looked her way. "That's—" She cleared her throat. "That's a good idea. Go ahead, guys. We'll catch up." She manged a smile.

"I'd like to talk with you some more," Percy eyed the Italian with suspicion. He wouldn't leave until he could be sure that Nico didn't know him. "I can't shake the feeling—"

"Sure." Nico looked as if he was making a split second decision. "Later. I'll be staying overnight."

"You will?" Hazel blurted out. To her, it was surprising. To Percy, these split second decisions seemed like something Nico did a lot.

"Go on, Percy," Pluto's son said, unaffected by his sister's comment. "Settle in." He turned to Hazel. "My sister and I need to talk."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"This is the bathhouse for us," Frank explained, showing Percy. The bathhouses, for once, were actually empty. Only Frank and Neptune's son stood inside.

Green eyes wondered over the traditional Roman bathes. Simple. "Alright." Percy started to undress, not feeling shy. It was strange. The demigod felt he should be embarrassed by this, being naked in front of someone else. Another guy no less. Yet, it didn't bother him at all.

Frank tried to averted his eyes. He didn't understand exactly why Percy was being so open, undressing in front of someone he barely knew. Biting his bottom lip, the solider couldn't stop the thought that Neptune's son was attractive, even for a male.

"So, you have a thing for Hazel?" Percy glanced back as he began unbuttoning his tattered jeans. He could feel his plan unfolding.

This caused Frank to turn red. "What?" His eyes locked with those mischievous sea green ones. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

The eldest demigod shrugged. "It's a little obvious, the way you act around her." He kicked his jeans to the side. "Besides Hazel seems like she likes you too."

"She does?" Frank squeaked.

Percy nodded, smirking. The Roman solider was no threat to him. The amnesiac had noticed Frank's special attention to Hazel but wanted to make sure, after Nico smiling at Frank. The mysterious demigod didn't smile at just anyone. Now, Percy knew Frank was all for Hazel. No threat. Percy pulled off his last article of clothing, tossing it to the side with the others. "Go for her," he smiled, turning to get into the bath. "Hazel likes you, I'm ninety five-percent sure."

"Thanks. I'll go get you some clothing." Frank said, still red. He stopped as Percy stepped into the bath. "What's that?"

The son of the sea turned. "What's what?"

"On your back," Frank pointed to the other's lower back. "Is that a tattoo? Don't let Reyna see it, soldier's aren't supposed to have them."

"A tattoo?" The green eyed teen was clueless. He turned in circles, trying to see his lower back, before realizing it was as hopeless as a dog chasing his tail. "What is it of? I can't see anything." He turned with his back to Frank, so the solider could see.

"Nada?" The younger male tired to pronounce. "Uh, it's in curvy black letters. Uppercase N, lowercase d, uppercase A. Does that make any sense to you?"

Percy shook his head. "Nope." He sat down in the bath. "Whatever, I'll figure it out later." Neptune's son closed his eyes, submerging himself into the water. He needed to relax, and thinking about the tattoo—if it was that—wouldn't help. He didn't even notice as Frank left to go fetch some clothes. Instead he felt his mind black out. _Here we go again._ He thought before falling into another memory.

"_What will you eat?" Percy found himself staring into those dark brown eyes. _Nico's eyes_, his brain answered._

_"I'll eat later," Pluto's son insisted, rubbing Percy's lower back. Nico's hand swiped over the center point of the older demigod's lower back and Percy felt his body freeze. Then, he filled with pleasure. Neptune's son's back arched and his eyes glazed over. He let out a loud moan of pleasure, which turned into a cry as Nico placed more pressure on that spot. The Italian pulled his hand away, watching as Percy collapsed onto the table, panting. "What was that?" Nico asked, wide-eyed._

_"Mhm," was all Percy got out, breathlessly. Once his breathing was back to normal, Neptune's son said, "Can we talk Nico, now?" He pushed himself up to look the other boy in the eyes, arms jiggling weakly. "I'm not hungry anymore."_

_Percy didn't noticed as Nico looked to his father, or the death god nodding. "Yeah Perce. We'll eat later." The teen heard before feeling himself being pulled away. He felt the softness of a bed beneath him. "What was that about?" The Italian asked._

_Percy groaned as he landed. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked, looking over at the other halfblood from where he laid on his stomach. The son of the sea god moved uncomfortably._

_"Why?"_

_Percy felt his face and neck turn red. His green eyes glanced downward, towards his chest. "I have a problem," he whispered. Black eyebrows were raised, asking for explanation. Percy bite his bottom lip. "A problem I'll need to take care of by myself." Eyebrows raised further. "That was my mortal spot Nico!" Percy finally screamed. "When you touched it like that, all seductively and stuff, it gave me a big problem!"_

_"Oh." His eyes scanned down to Percy's lower body, which he was trying to hide but not doing a nice job._

_"Stop staring at me Nico!" Percy whined. He threw his hands down and tried to cover himself, to no avail. "Bathroom, please?"_

_Percy stared into those black eyes, hoping for a quick response. He didn't understand the embarrassment he was feeling from his memory, but he didn't want to feel it anymore. "Door over there," Nico said, pointing towards one of the two doors within his room._

_"Thanks," Percy barely muttered, awkwardly making his way to the bathroom._

_As Neptune's son felt the memory disappearing, he barely heard Nico whispering, "Thanks Percy. Now you gave me my own damn problem." The bathroom door shut and his eyes opened._

Neptune's son launched himself from the hot bath water. He gasped in the humid air. For once, the water didn't help, it made everything it worse. The hot water felt as if it was sucking the air from his body, depriving Percy's cells of oxygen.

He jumped out of the water, slipping on the marble floor until he was laying on his stomach. Percy pushed himself onto his elbows, trying to pull the air back in. After his hyperventilating episode was over, he noticed that the problem from his memory had followed him out as well.

"Damn it Nico," the water user groaned. He sat down. "He must have put that tatto on me at some point after that. It's the only thing that makes sense." Percy clutched his head, all these confusing memories were giving me a headache. Suddenly, he smirked. "That means Mr. di Angelo does know me." He twisted his neck, trying to get a good look at his lower back. "Can't deny it now."

"Holy!" Percy looked up. Frank was standing in the doorway, clean clothes on the floor from where he dropped them. "Percy!" The solider ran over to the older teen, kneeing beside him. "Are you alright? What happened?" He looked around, noticing the water slashed everywhere.

"I'm fine." The son of Neptune swatted the younger halfblood's hands away. "Just, stop touching me, alright? It's weird." Frank blushed, realizing in his attempts to help, he was also touching his friend inappropriately. Instead of helping, the Roman took a step back and tossed Percy a towel. "Thanks." He wrapped it around his waist.

"So, uh," Frank picked up the clothes. "What happened?" He handed the clothes to Percy.

"Thanks again," he smiled. The amnesiac teen began to dress. "I don't know really. Just a memory. It, uh, had a lot of effect on me." He glanced down at his, now jean cladded, crock.

"Oh," was all Frank could say.

"Yeah," he found himself blushing. Percy pulled the shirt over his head. "So, we go to dinner next, correct?"

Frank nodded. "Something like that."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy watched as Nico and Hazel jogged down the street while Reyna called everyone to attention. He did noticed Hazel, but the green eyed halfblood's attention was all on Nico as he came to stand beside him. Nico smiled down at Percy, an inch or so taller.

Neptune's son's eyebrows scrunched together. That irked him. The fact that Nico was only thirteen and still taller than him.

_Thirteen? Did Hazel tell me that?_

"Got a bath?" Pluto's son asked after a moment of awkward staring.

Percy nodded. "Yeah." He kept his eyes forward as he carefully chose his next words. "So, when did you do it?"

"What?"

"The tattoo." Green eyed glared into dark brown. "NdA. Those are your initials, Nico di Angelo. Now, I want to know how I can't know you yet still have a tattoo with your initials on my back."

Percy saw sweat start forming on Nico's brow as he tried to come up with an answer. "NdA could stand for a million different things," was the answer the younger demigod decided on.

"Yeah. That will be true when Apollo can write a good haiku," Percy snorted, the mere idea amusing him.

"Apollo?" Nico's eyebrows touched his hairline as he realized what was happening here. Percy was getting his memories back. Slowly but surely. Before, when Percy blacked out and recognized him, Nico was suspicious of it. But now, with him making obvious comments referring to the Greek Apollo, it made him almost sure. "What makes you think Apollo would write a haiku?"

That made the amnesiac freeze. Where had he made that connection? It didn't make sense. "He's the god of poetry, it would make sense that Apollo would write any type of it." That makes sense. No need to complicate things more than needed, more than they already were.

"Percy..." Nico had no idea what to say. "Look, Hazel already explained to me how you lost your memories. I get you're remembering some things, but some memories are better left in the past."

_Why would he say that? Does Nico not want me to remember him?_ Percy turned to look him in the eyes, his own green orbs wide. "Nico, I know you. You know I know you. I've been seeing your face in my dreams since I woke up. Now, I finally figure out who the man that has plagued my dreams is and you don't tell me the truth?" Neptune's son swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you want me to forget you? Would you rather me pretend to love that Annabeth girl? Is that what you want Nico?"

Pluto's son opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. His sea prince was close to tears, because he didn't want to forget anymore. "Percy..."

"Colors!" Octavian's voice rang through the corridor, silencing Nico.

"Later." Nico decided. Percy opened his mouth, only to have Reyna start talking. "I promise. If you still want to talk—after remembering Annabeth—find me later"

Reluctantly, Percy nodded. Later, he would definitely be looking for Nico later.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy jolted in his bunk, nearing hitting his head on the roof. He tried to calm his breathing as the thoughts of the golden giant filled his head. _A dream_, he reminded himself._ Nothing but a dream. _Yet, it had seemed so real.

"_I await you atop the ice._"

The words made him shiver.

Even the nicer parts of his dreams disturbed him. Grover? A faun named Grover was looking for him. _No. Satyr. _The translation still didn't help. Someone named Tyson was searching also. _Tyson?_ No clear picture filled Percy's head as he thought of the name. Though, he did snicker at thoughts of peanut butter.

Then, of course, he'd seen Annabeth clearly in his dream, warning him to stay.

Oh, Percy wanted to listen to her, but he couldn't. _She abandoned me when I woke up,_ he reminded himself. _Her image just faded away, leaving me in darkness. It was Nico who told me my name. He's been in all my dreams since that day._

Shaking the thoughts away, Percy got out of his warm bed. A soft thud rang out when his feet landed on the cold floor. The demigod slipped on his shoes and headed for the door.

"Percy?" Said demigod looked back. Frank was sitting up, looking at him with tired eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Uh," Neptune's son stumbled. He hadn't expected anyone to wake up. There was no way Frank would let him leave, especially if Percy was caught it would mean Hazel would get killed as well as himself. "Bathroom," was his quick answer. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." He didn't wait for Frank to agree, just walked out the door and into the darkness of night.

The green eyed teen shivered. He rubbed his arms trying to create friction in hopes of heat. The night air chilled him as he made his way through the sleeping camp. Distant lights lit the air from New Rome, though that's not where he was headed. No, Percy was instead heading into the cold darkness that were the caves near the Field of Mars. He wasn't sure why, but an instant told him this was the right way.

"Hello?" Neptune's son whispered into the shadows. He wasn't sure why, but it felt as if he was in a horror movie, waiting for the murderer to attack. "Ahh!" He left out a scream, only to have it muffled as a hand clamped over his mouth. The attacker pushed the teen against the cave wall.

"So you really did seek me out, even though you know of Annabeth," Nico chuckled into Percy's ear. "I didn't expect you to sneak out of your bunk in the middle of the night. Though, the behavior isn't surprising for you, my sea prince.

Just at hearing the name—_my sea prince—_sent shivers down his spine. Only Nico would ever called him that. "I want to know what you are to me," Percy turn himself around, the Italian's hands resting on either side of his head. Their faces nearly touched. "You're important to me, Nico. I may not remember everything, but I can remember enough. Nico. What am I to you?"

The half-Italian stared into Percy's sea green eyed for a long time. Neither of them spoke, the only sound admitted their soft breathing as Nico decided what to say. A spark flashed in the depths of those Tartarus brown eyes and Percy felt a smile flutter on his lips. That spark, it was acknowledgment.

"What you are to me, is more than you think," Nico said, deciding. A small smile played on his lips, one with so much more meaning then the one he'd given to Frank. "You are my Percy." With those words said, Hades's son leaned in and kissed Percy, who almost immediately wrapped his arms around the taller demigod.

_Nico's Percy._ Percy Jackson liked that idea very much.

* * *

**I'm curious. I was thinking about changing the rating and putting a lemon in the next chapter. If you, as my readers, want that mention it in your review. If enough people are against the idea of the rating changing to M and a lemon in the next chapter, then I'll do a one-shot for it instead, keeping this story—somewhat—clean.**

**Anyways, I got this chapter out in one week on the dot! I'm so proud of myself :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	4. Never Again

**Most of you voted for the changing the rating and putting a lemon in this chapter. So, this is your warning that there is a lemon here.**

* * *

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Never Again**_

Percy gasped as his back slammed into rock wall. Nico attacked his neck, biting and sucking on different spots in attempts to leave marks. The sea prince tugged on that raven black hair, trying to pull their mouths back together. A jagged rock stabbed at his back.

"Nico—" Percy moaned. "Can we move somewhere softer, please?"

Darkness. Suddenly Percy was surrounded by darkness. He felt everything closing in on him, the darkness sucking out his breath. Then, the rush. The tight feeling in his stomach that knotted up as he felt Nico's warmth against the cold sensation. The warm hands traveling around his ass and thighs.

The soft feeling of grass brushed against Percy's limbs. He opened his eyes, shocked to see he was laying on the ground in an open field. The Field of Mars maybe? Either way he was shocked and confused to how he'd moved from that cave to the soft grass. He tried to piece together what he knew about the Italian, which wasn't much.

_Shadow traveling._

The phrase slithered through his head like a whisper. The meaning was obvious, that they traveled through one shadow and out another. Though, the side affects were strange.

"Nico?" Percy asked, shifting around so the larger male wasn't laying on his erection. "What just happened?"

"Shadow traveling," he explained. "I'll explain it more later Percy, I promise." He attached their mouths together again, tired of all the talking.

Percy wasn't sure when his shirt came off, he was too absorbed in the pure bliss of not thinking, but when he felt Nico's mouth enclose around his nipple he jumped. The Italian grabbed his waist and held the sea prince against the ground, unbuttoning his jeans in the process.

"No underwear?" Nico questioned, grinning up at his sea prince.

The amnesic flushed. "Frank gave me briefs, and I was so not wearing them. I'd rather go commando." Percy bite his lip. Feeling a little bold, he asked, "Do you like what you see?"

The Italian laughed as he slipped them off, leaving his lover naked. "Trust me Percy, I've liked what I've seen for a long time." He kissed the smaller teen, hands snaking down to his ass. "You just never noticed."

"Was I that bad?" He moaned as lips sucked on his collarbone.

Nico's laugh vibrated through his body, answering the question for him. Yes, he was that oblivious .

It annoyed Percy. Everything about the situation annoyed Percy. The fact that some fucked up goddess decided to take his memories and throw him aside. All his memories of the time he'd spent with Nico were gone. Of course, Percy had considered the fact that maybe Nico had been lying. That they'd never been anything and the Italian was just using him.

But that sense of trust was too strong to not mean something. Whether they had a friendship or more before he'd ended up here, Percy was sure he wanted this to be more than just friendship.

"Wha?" The sea prince tossed his head back as he felt warm fingers circling his entrance. Pressure was put on it, pushing the tip of a finger in, only for it to be pulled out again. "What are you doing?" He finally breathed.

A laugh echoed through the grassy field. "Teasing you," was the wicked answer. "You disappeared on me. I'm not letting you get away again."

Percy gasped. "It wasn't my fault Nico!" He looked into those dark brown eyes with wide green ones. "You think I wanted to up and disappear? Do you real believe that I wanted to leave you and the rest of my life to lose my memory and fight for my life?"

"You'd never do that," Nico sighed. "You would never leave your friends like that by choice."

The sea heir grinned. "I'm glad you get that. Now, strip," his smile turned wicked, "you have too many clothes on."

The younger demigod laughed, tugging his shirt off. "My, my, it seems you've gotten more horny since I last saw you." He pulled off his jeans. "Now, open up." Nico stuffed three fingers into Percy mouth. "Suck."

He didn't understand, but the sea prince did what his dark prince asked. He sucked on the fingers and rolled his tongue around them, coating them with saliva. When Nico finally pulled them out Percy asked, "And that was because?" Though, he had the slightest feeling in the back of his mind as to why.

"I don't want to hurt you beautiful." Was the only answer he received.

Percy glared. "Don't treat me like a girl. Do I look like a girl to—ah!" He fisted the grass beneath him when he felt two fingers slip into his entrance. "Nico!"

"I don't want to hurt you," the Italian repeated, stretching the boy. "Trust me, this will be better." He stuck another finger in.

The sea prince gasped and tore at the grass as Nico fingered him. He moaned, making the Italian painfully hard as he watched the sexy looks that came across the water user's face. Finally, when he felt Percy was ready, he pulled his fingers out.

At the sudden feeling of emptiness, Percy popped his head up. "Nico?" He gasped as he felt the Italian pushing into him. "Gods damn it!" The pain stun, but as their lips connected for a passionate kiss, Percy pushed the pain to the side. He let his mind be filled with thoughts of Nico. The way his skin was warm. The way the younger teen kissed him gently at times and passionately at others. The delicious taste of him. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach Percy got when he thought about the Italian. The feeling of them being connected, in more ways than he could ever imagine.

The thoughts of love eased the pain. "I'm alright," he whispered, their kiss ending for need of air. Nico didn't look as convinced. "I promise, I'm fine. Just, start moving please."

"I just don't want you to be in pain," the ghost king said before he started moving in and out of the sea prince.

"I know," Percy whispered after a minute of the larger male slowly picking up speed. He could feel that feeling bubbling up in his stomach again. The warmth spread throughout his whole body. It made him wonder if Nico felt the same way when he had thoughts of him. "That's one of the reason I love you."

"I haven't heard that in so long," Nico whispered. He kissed Percy. It was more gentle this time. Filled with love instead of passion and lust. "I love you too. Never forget that Percy Jackson."

The smaller teen tightened his grip on the Italian. He could feel himself going over the edge and knew he wouldn't last that long. "Never again," he whispered. "I'll never forget you again Nico di Angelo." Percy kissed him as he came.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"See that one up there?" Nico pointed to the sky where a star constellation sat over their heads. The pair had been laying in the grassy field for the last hour just holding each other. Nico had started point out different star constellations half an hour before. It amazed Percy that he knew so much about them. The Italian even knew the myths—we'll, not exactly myths but that's what mortals thought—behind every one.

The green eyes scanned over the stars. He followed the pattern. A girl with her bow drawn. "Yes."

"You showed me that one right after the second Titan War," the younger male explained. "I found you sitting at the lake instead of at the campfire. You'd been staring at the stars and explain to me about that constellation. It's called 'The Huntress'."

Percy was amazed that he didn't remember it. When the constellation's name was said, he got the picture of a girl younger than him with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. The sea prince got the feeling that wasn't the story behind it though. "What's the story behind it Nico?" The demigod decided to ask. "Maybe I'll remember more after you explain it."

The Italian nodded. "Her name was Zoe, she was a hunter of Artemis—Greek goddess of the hunt—that died in battle. Artemis made her a constellation, that one right there, as tribute." He sighed, as if shaking off a bad memory. "I wasn't there when she passed on, but you were. That's what you told me about, the battle and such. It was a really epic story and made me feel better."

"It sounds like it," Percy chuckled. "There was someone else there, though. I don't remember her name but I can see her face."

"What does she look like?"

"A little younger than me with short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes." He looked up at Nico. "She was in a black clothes and she had like a splash of freckles across her nose ."

This just made death's son smirk. "Go figure you'd remember her of all people." He met the green eyes. "Her name is Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus—Greek god of lightning. She took Zoe's place as Artemis's lieutenant after she passed. She is also our very annoying cousin."

"I get the feeling that the three of us fight a lot?"

Nico nodded, still laughing. "Yes, but it's out of family love, trust me. As much as she claims she doesn't, she really loves us. Do you have any other questions, about other memories you've had?"

Percy nodded. "A few." He paused to think back to all he'd remember so far. His thoughts fell on Hazel, and how she hadn't looked like the Italian girl he'd see when first coming to camp. "When I was trying to get to this camp, I saw San Francisco and thought of a girl. She—she looked like you. I mean, she was about thirteen and Italian. I figured she was your sister but I can't remember her name. She, uh, helped me get to San Francisco sometime before, I'm not sure how though. And, well, obviously she isn't Hazel, so can you tell me who she is?"

The ghost king's face turned stone cold. A look of pain crossed his face that made Percy wish he hadn't asked. "You don't have to tell me," the sea prince quickly added. "I was just wondering who she was, because she looked like you."

"It's fine." Nico tightened his grip on the smaller male, pulling him closer to his side. "Her name was Bianca and she was indeed my older sister. She—she died on the quest you had with Zoe. I—I blamed you for it and hated you for a really long time Percy. I'm sorry for that."

There was so much pain in Nico's voice that it hurt the older demigod to hear. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the Italian's lips. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"It was never your fault," Nico chocked. He shook his head. "Look, it doesn't matter anymore. Bianca, she choose rebirth and is happy. Besides, I'm sure that she would be happy about how everything turned out." He laughed at the end, trying to add humor for Percy's sake.

He got the message, though. Change the topic.

"There's a few other people who's face I remember but not a name." Nico nodded for him to continue. "I can remember someone who looks like Octavian. Do I know some like that?"

The Italian's face almost seemed to darken more than when the sea prince had mentioned Bianca. "I don't know the whole story behind him," he confessed. "You refused to tell me. So, you'll have to remember him on your own. All I will tell you is that his name was Luke."

"You don't like this Luke person very much, do you?" Percy tried to chuckle, but found it hard under Nico's serious glare.

"I hate him with all my being," was the only answer he received, along with a glare that would have scared Jupiter himself.

"Moving on." Percy bite his lip. He didn't want to ask about Annabeth because he feared that he would get the same response as he did with Luke.

Nico rubbed his thumb across Percy's lower lip. "Don't do that, you'll split it and I won't be able to kiss you anymore." The water user instantly stopped.

He took a deep breath. "Annabeth. Who is she?"

For some reason, this made death's son smile. "You want the short or long explanation?" Percy just gave him a look. "Alright, alright. I'll stick with the short one. She was your girlfriend, then you fell in love with me."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the end of the story?"

"So you've got hornier and smarter?" Nico smirked. Percy slapped his chest, just causing the Italian to laugh. "Well, because it's not the end of the story. You see, some things happen and you got trapped in the Underworld for a while. You'll you were there you fell in love with me. Unfortunately, you haven't had the chance to see Annabeth since before you were trapped in the Underworld."

"So, technically, I just cheated on her?" That wasn't good. Annabeth was important to him, Percy knew that much, just not important like Nico was important.

"If you want to get technical." The Italian watched as Percy looked torn between hatred—probably for himself—and annoyance—again, for himself. "Don't look like that! Annabeth, she was your best friend long before your girlfriend. She'll understand if you just talk to her."

"The sad part is I know that's true," Percy sighed. He cuddled deeper into the younger demigod's bare chest, trying to suck up as much warmth and love as he could. Once the sea prince left on that quest tomorrow, he knew that he wouldn't be seeing Nico for a while. "Just, don't let me face her alone, alright?"

"I'll be there, I promise." The ghost king leaned down and kissed his sea prince's forehead. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for that quest."

Percy nodded reluctantly. "I love you," he whispered, using Nico's chest as a pillow.

"I love you too."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"I don't know."

Percy spun around. He saw two girls sitting under a white house sized pine tree. _Thalia._ Came to the forefront of his mind as he stared at it. It left him wondering why he'd think of this supposed cousin of his when staring at a pine tree. Thoughts of that subsided as he looked back at the two girls sitting beneath the tree.

One of them, the blonde, was defiantly Annabeth. Her face wasn't fuzzy and he could clearly see her stormy gray eyes.

The other girl he didn't know. Her skin was dark, like a Native American, and her hair was chocolate brown, all choppy and uneven. Her eyes were what really caught Percy's attention, though, the way they changed from one color to another. She was really pretty, just a different kind.

The sea prince noted that they were holding hands.

"From what I've heard, I'm sure this Percy guy would understand," the Native American girl said. "Besides, you say he's your best friend."

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled. She laid her her forehead against the other girl's shoulder. "It's just I'm worried Piper. He's been gone for months and I go and find someone else. It will hurt him."

"It'll be okay. I'll be right there next to you when you tell him Annie," Piper muttered, running her hands through Annabeth's hair.

"So she found someone else too," Percy muttered as the vision became fuzzy and his mind went blank for—what he hoped would be—a dreamless sleep. It made him feel better, knowing that Annabeth was happy and wouldn't be too angry when they saw each other again.

* * *

**Sorry that I've been gone for a while, had a bad case of writers block and little to no sleep for at least a week.**

**Anyways, I brought in the Piper/Annabeth pairing because 1) I love that pairing and 2) This chapter is really short. So, yeah. Hopefully, I won't disappear off the face of the Earth again.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	5. IMing and Jealousy

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**IM-ing and Jealousy**_

Percy felt dead as he made his way to the dining pavilion. Five hours of sleep just wasn't enough. He chuckled, though, at the irony that he had actually slept with death.

"Percy!" The sea prince looked up and smiled. Frank and Hazel sat with trays of food. He happily sat beside them and stuffed his face, trying to get back the energy he'd lost the night before.

"Wow, Percy, you look like death," Hazel said. She took a napkin and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "Trust me, I know what that looks like." She handed Neptune's son a glass of orange juice, with Percy gladly gulped down. "What happened?"

What was he supposed to say? _'Oh, I was just sleeping with your brother, who was apparently my boyfriend before the hippie goddess brought me here.' _For some reason, Percy had a feeling Hazel would slap him if he'd said that. So, he tried to think of something else.

"I wasn't feeling well," the sea prince lied smoothly. "I figured it would go away after I walked it off."

"Thank heavens," Hazel sighed, "we were worried something might have happened."

Frank locked eyes with him and Percy knew the solider didn't believe one word of his explanation.

"What was it really?" The Roman asked es they made their way into the city. Hazel was fidgeting with a stone that looked like a two-carat ruby, not paying them any attention. "Why did you really leave this morning?"

Percy bite his lip as he considered telling Frank the truth. He looked away and noticed Nico—wearing a black toga that looked great against his Italian skin—talking to Gwen. Pluto's son felt Percy's eyes and waved to him, giving a wink before going back to his conversation. The sea prince gulped and tried to hid his blush. "I needed to take care of some things."

"What things?"

Frank felt himself take a step back at the intensity of those sea green eyes. "Things to do with my memories." He sighed, "I also had to walk off a nightmare, so I didn't completely lie to Hazel. I just, don't want her worrying about me."

The Roman nodded, still a little taken back by the look in Percy's eyes. "Alright, but do know you can trust us. We're a team."

"I know Frank," Percy looked off to where Nico was smiling with Gwen. His stomach twisted with jealousy. "I just need to figure out things on my own."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

The meeting was interesting to say the least. The meeting with Reyna was just as interesting though. Percy, as praetor? It surprised him. Sure, the demigod was sure he could do it if he had to—leadership flowed through his veins, he could feel it—but does he really want to? It just, well, it didn't seem right. Not only would he be replacing this Jason guy—who just up and disappeared—but Percy didn't belong at this camp. The sea prince could feel that and he didn't need Nico to tell him to be assured of that.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist as he set his tattered orange T-shit on his bunk. Percy relaxed into them, feeling lips on ear. "I see you've gotten your purple shirt." _Nico._

The demigod turned his head slightly, capturing those lips. "Yeah, this one is kinda, well, almost unwearable." He turned more until Pluto's son was holding him, filling Percy with warmth.

"Why haven't you thrown it away then?"

Percy glanced back at the orange shirt. There had been words across the front, but they had warn off. One of the short sleeves had been ripped off long again and it was so torn that you could practically see his stomach when he worn it. But, it was a memory that he didn't possess. "It means to much to me. If I toss it, I'll lose all the memories it has."

Nico nodded. He felt the sea prince's grip tighten around him. "What is it Percy?"

"I'm just, worried. What if something goes wrong and Frank or Hazel gets hurt? They're my friends. I want to protect them."

"You'll do fine," the ghost king found himself chuckling. "You've done this before, it's natural instinct to you. I'm sure everything will turn out peachy in the end."

Neptune's son stared at him. "Did you just say peachy?"

"Yes, I did."

Percy laughed, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes, Nico, it feels like you're from another time." The younger demigod frowned, sadness filling him. Percy didn't like that. "So, what are you going to be doing while I'm gone?"

Nico shook his head, clearing it. "I'll be searching for the Doors of Death. Maybe I can close them begin a son of Hades—Pluto—and all."

"Be careful."

The ghost king rolled his eyes, small smile on his face. For a moment, Percy Jackson reminded of him of Persephone, after she finally decided to accept the fact Nico was Hades son and she couldn't do anything about it. "Yes mother." The sea prince gave an adorable pout. "I promise I'll be careful, only if you are."

"Of course. Just, be back hear when I come back please?" Percy's face was serious. He couldn't even bring a smile to his face, with how serious he felt.

Nico kissed his forehead. "I'll come for you, my sea prince. I promise."

"I love you Nico."

"I love you too Percy. Now go on your quest, and be careful."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy felt a little stupid, as he stared down at the tiny boat covered with a purple tarp. Embroidered in faded gold along the canvas was _S.P.Q.R. _His confidence dropped to zero. "No way." He uncovered the boat only to find it just as sad as it looked.

"Behold," Frank snorted, "The mighty Roman navy."

Percy could easily imagine Octavian laughing at them, but pushed the thoughts aside. No reason to start of their quest like that. He jumped aboard and willed the scummy water to flow over the sides, pointed to the steel wool and it flew across the floor—scrubbing and polishing it. Once finished, Neptune's son simply looked at the rope and it untied from the dock. The demigod grinned, finally feeling like he was back in his element for the first time since arriving at Camp Jupiter.

"This'll do," he smiled at his companions "Hop in."

The two Romans looked stunned, but climbed aboard nonetheless, both knowing how much power Percy seemed to possess from experience. Hazel fidgeted nervously, clutching onto her seat. She glanced over the edge at the water, but quickly averted her eyes back to her feet. These actions didn't go unnoticed by Percy or Frank.

_Juno was right, you know._ The sleepy voice of Gaea broke through Percy's conscious as the boat slipped away from the dock. And, like that, his good mood was gone. _ You could have chosen a new life in the sea. You would have been safe from me there. Now it's too late. You chose pain and misery. You're part of my plan, now—my important little pawn._

"Get off my ship," he growled. The demigod couldn't stop the words from slipping off his tongue. To him, it seemed, spoken words would be more affective than any whispered phrases in the mind.

"Uh, what?" Frank asked.

Percy didn't even glance down at him as he waited for Gaea to speak again, but she stayed silent. "Nothing," he breathed in relief, tension still flooding his muscles. "Let's see what this rowboat can do." He turned the boat north, and in no time they were speeding along at fifteen knots, heading for the Golden Gate Bridge.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"Did you see that?" Hazel asked, eyes wide. She swear that that old man had been pointing straight at Percy, but was hoping that she'd been mistaken.

"Yeah," the sea prince's face turned redder than a sunset. "I've been here before. I...I don't know. I think I was looking for," he paused, trying to pick the words carefully. He didn't want to lie to Frank and Hazel—who had quickly become his close friends—but didn't exactly want to tell them the truth either. Technically, Annabeth was his girlfriend, but obviously both of them had found someone else. What did that make them now? "I was looking for my best friend," he finally finished. Yes, Annabeth was his best friend.

"Annabeth?" Frank asked, a little unsure. "You mean, on your way to Camp Jupiter?"

"No, before that." He shook his head, scanning the city as if looking for someone recognizable, something to help his memory come back even more.

**_Lost on Jupiter_**

Once Hazel and Percy had sat down in the back of the store, Fleecy—a cloud nymph—had begun mixing a concoction together that Percy guessed was the tea Iris had mentioned. His suspicions were confirmed when she handed it to him with a smile and a 'this should help'. It wasn't the best tasting drink in the world, but it his body seemed to be healing. Sadly, his mind was unaffected by it.

"Do either of you have a drachma?" Fleecy questioned as she turned on a machine, the room filling with mist.

Hazel's eyebrows hit her hairline. "A what?"

Percy just chuckled. "Sorry, fresh out."

Fleecy nodded, if not a little disappointed. "It's alright, I just happen to have a few. Now," she looked straight at Percy, as if sensing he knew more than Hazel, "who is it you want to contact?"

"Uh." Now Percy was stuck. He desperately wanted to Iris Message Nico, tell him where they were and what had happened, making sure he hadn't gotten himself in trouble, but knew that was a bad idea. Even though he had a feeling it wouldn't work, the sea prince decided to try Annabeth.

"Know anything else about her? Where she would be? A last name?" Percy shook his head and the cloud nymph frowned, as if knowing the truth about them, but tried to Iris Message her nonetheless.

As Neptune's son had expected, the message was a total failure. "It's like you're dialing somebody, but you forgotten the number." As a second thought, Fleecy added, "Or someone is jamming the signal. Sorry, dear. I just can't connect you."

"Let's try Reyna next?" The lone male looked over at Hazel in question.

Pluto's daughter nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She turned to look at the cloud nymph, a little bit of wonder in her eyes. "Mind if I try sending it?" The girl couldn't admit she was more than a little bit curious about this whole concept of sending a message through a veil of mist.

"Of course dear," Fleecy giggled, tossing Hazel a drachma.

Hazel caught it and, before tossing it into the veil of mist, examined it. The coin was solid gold. One side it had the face a a bearded man—Jupiter, most likely—on the other side was a large building. She wasn't sure what the building could be, but Percy answered her silent question.

"The Empire State Building in New York," he muttered. His green eyes went blank for a moment, then he shook his head. "I have no idea how I knew that."

"You are correct, though," Fleecy grinned. "Now, Hazel, just say what I did and toss it in."

"Alright," Hazel felt a bit uneasy, almost as if she was betraying Rome by doing it. It was strange. "_O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Reyna at Camp Jupiter_." She heard Percy snorting, muttering about how 'that wasn't how it went'.

Reyna's image started to form in the mist, surprising Hazel to no ends. She glanced over at Percy, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from stress. He grinned from ear-to-ear, as if this was bringing back good memories. Hazel's head snapped back when she heard the sounds of water.

Reyna was in the baths.

This could not turn out well.

Obviously Percy didn't sense that as he called out her name.

The praetor almost dropped her towel as she spun around. "Percy!" She yelled before finally focusing on the mist. "What on Earth?"

Hazel couldn't stop the sigh that slipped through her lips. Pluto's daughter was relived to not be the only person to to know what an Iris Message was. Hazel opened her mouth to explain what was going on, when Fleecy popped up instead.

"This is an Iris Message," Fleecy said. "Ancient form of communication. Too bad your friends didn't have any drachma, I would have loved them."

Seeing the cloud nymph only made Reyna pale more. Still, Bellona's daughter put on a straight face and faced the other demigods. "Alright, I want to hear what on Earth is going on?" _Before I freak out_. Were the unspoken words that Hazel and Percy both heard.

Hazel gave a short explanation of what had happened on the quest so far—which was close to nothing—then the skipped to the part about the approaching army. Reyna nodded, knowingly."I expected this much. I doing what I can to get our defenses up."

"In other words," Percy finally spoke up, "Unless we unleash Death and get back to camp with the eagle—"

"We have a small chance of winning?" Reyna finished. Neptune's son nodded. "Just hurry. Don't mess around," was all the praetor could say as she tried to motivate them without crushing their hopes.

The green eyed teen couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. The image of Mr. Burnner coming to his mind for some reason. "You are bad at giving pep talks Reyna."

Reyna just glared at him. "Just get going." She spun on her feet and walked back to the bath, hoping the message would disappear.

Fleecy ran her hand through it. "Wow, that girl is a bummer," she giggled.

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter is shorter than I hoped it would be. So, sorry for the shortness of the chapter and lateness of my update. I was planning on doing this a long time ago but life has decided to keep me from my computer. My schedule will continue to be busy for the next few weeks, but hopefully I'll be able to get an update in every once in a while.**

**Thank you for reading and staying with me.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	6. Sacrifices

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Sacrifices**_

"Hazel? Frank?"

When neither of them responded, Percy started to panic. "Hazel! Frank!" He reached out for his friends, only to have Ella swat his hand away. "What's going on?" He asked frantic to no one really. He couldn't lose anyone else. Too many were lost in the Titan War already. Percy groaned at the thought. Images of blood, injured demigods, and monsters flew through his head in an instant, then fluttering away just as fast.

"Sharing. Sharing is good. No more blackouts." The harpy smiled at Percy, before she began picking at her makeshift nest.

"Sharing?" Ella didn't answer him. Neptune's son looked at the two friends. They were so vulnerable like this, sitting here, not being able to protect themselves. It worried him, but didn't change his mind. Percy would protect them, especially when Hazel and Frank were like this.

The demigod focused on steering their boat in the correct direction, letting his thoughts fill him.

"_If you survive today,"_ Phineas had said, _"you're not going to like your future. A big sacrifice is coming, and you won't have the courage to make it. That will cost you dearly. It will cost the _world _dearly."_

The remembrance of the words sent a shiver down Percy's spine. _A big sacrifice?_ That could truly mean anything. Glancing back at his friends, the eldest male wondered how close to home that sacrifice could actually be. _What if you had to give him up?_

Neptune's son shook his head violently as the words filled his head with worries he didn't need. Worries of losing his new friends, his new camp, or even his old friends. The largest worry of all, though, what happened if Percy had to give up Nico? Sacrificing his love for the Italian was a choice he didn't want to make. _Could that be what Phineas was referring to?_

"No, it can't be that," Percy lied easily. "A choice that effects the world can't be something so trivia as my screwed up love life."

The idea still worried him, and the demigod no longer wanted to think about it.

He turned his attention to the dream he had the other night. The one about Annabeth and that girl, Piper. Percy hoped that Annabeth was happy. Even if he didn't love her like she thought, Percy knew the blonde girl was important to him. He could feel all the love he held for Annabeth. A family type of love, but love nonetheless.

Neptune's son couldn't stop the grin that filled his face at the thoughts of love.

Because the thoughts lead to a beautiful Italian demigod that had been filling his dreams.

Was Nico alright? Percy knew that Pluto's son had been setting out to close the Doors of Death, but would he? Would Nico really try—knowing all the risks—and put his life on the line to stop this? The answer seemed obvious.

Yes, Nico would risk his existence to save them.

"Be safe," the sea prince whispered. "Please, please, be there for me when I go back. Please be alright."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Getting to Settle? That was easy. Finding Reyna's sister? A little more difficult, but obtainable. Convening the Amazons to help the Romans and not kill them? That little part seemed to be where Percy's nonexistent plan came to a halt. Apparently, though, Hazel had a plan of her own, considering they were now trying to escape without getting killed.

"You, Hazel Levesque," Frank panted, pulling Percy from his thoughts, "are entirely _freaking_ incredible."

Percy saw Hazel's cheeks turn pink but didn't have time to fully process that as a spear entered his vision, aimed at his face. He drew Riptide and stepped into battle. His instants seemed to take in as he sidestepped, cut the Amazon's spear shaft in half, and slammed the hilt of his sword into her helmet, easily knocking her out.

"Mars Almighty!" Frank exclaimed. "How did you—that wasn't any Roman technique!"

A huge grin spread across Percy's face—an image of a brown eyed girl with stringy brown hair shoving a sword at his head, yelling _"Get it together princess!"_ filling his mind. "The _graecus_ has some moves, my friend. After you."

Frank stared at Percy for a moment, before following Hazel into the thrown room. Surprisingly, everyone had cleared out. More surprisingly, Hazel dashed straight for Arion's cage, swiping an Amazon card across the lock. The stallion burst forward, rearing in triumph.

"Um...is that thing _tame_?" Frank asked, stumbling back with Percy at his side.

_'I will trample you to death, silly Chinese Canadian baby man!'_

Percy's green eyes widened. "I don't think so. He just said _'I will trample you to death, silly Chinese Canadian baby man!'_"

"You speak horse?" Hazel asked at the same time Frank spluttered "'Baby man'?"

Percy shrugged. "Speaking to horses is a Poseidon thing." He paused, realizing that he'd used a Greek term and correct himself. "Uh, I mean Neptune thing."

"Then you and Arion should get along fine," Hazel grinned. "He's a son of Neptune too."

_'That right, demigod food. I am the almighty son of Neptune!'_

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, face turning a little pale at the string of choice words Arion added to his sentence.

Hazel chuckled. "The point is, he's fast. He can get us out of here."

Frank's own face paled a little. He fidgeted with his shirt hem. "Three of us can't fit on one horse, can we? We'll fall off, or slow him down, or—"

_'Canadian baby man, you listen here, you—'_

"Ouch!" Percy said loudly, trying to interrupt Arion's choice words. "Frank, the horse says you're a—you know, actually, I'm not going to translate that." Arion whinnied again, getting the eldest male's attention. "Anyway, he says there's a chariot in the warehouse, and he's willing to pull it."

"There!" someone yelled from the back of the throne room. A dozen Amazons charged in, followed by males in orange jumpsuits. When they saw Arion, they backed up quickly and headed for the battle forklifts.

Hazel vaulted onto Arion's back. "I remember seeing that chariot. Follow me!"

As she galloped away, Percy couldn't help but think that her grin looked a little sadistic.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy was relieved when the chariot wheels finally began to smoke.

"Hazel! We're breaking up!" Frank called.

Once Hazel finally stopped Arion, their chariot collapsed. Frank stumbled to his feet, looking a little green. Ella fluttered around in dizzy circles, muttering, "Tree. Tree. Tree." Percy went to unhitch Arion from their ruined chariot. Only Hazel seemed unaffected by the ride as she grinned, exclaiming, "That was fun!"

"Yeah," Frank grunted, leaning against a tree to keep himself from falling over, "So much fun."

_'Hey, I'm hungry. Where can I find some food?'_ Arion whinnied.

Percy didn't even blink at hearing the horse's voice inside his head this time. Somehow, it had become natural. "He says he needs to eat," the sea prince easily translated. "No wonder. He probably burned about six million calories."

Hazel studied the ground. "I'm not sensing any gold here...I'll find some for you, though, Arion. In the meantime, why don't you graze? We'll—" The horse zipped away before she could finish, leaving a trail of steam in his wake.

Percy couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as the image of a black pegaus came to mind. "Blackjack," he whispered, knowing the name instantly. The gorgon's blood had helped. His memories were coming back even faster now. Like for the fact that the faun—no, satyr—from his dream, Grover, was one of his best friends. It seemed good that he could now identify one with another.

"Who?" Frank asked, looking confused.

"He's my," Percy paused. Now wasn't the time to revival on old memories. "I'll explain later. For now, let's figure out what we're going to do." The sea prince started salvaging for supplies in the chariot wreckage.

As he looked, Percy tried to collect his own thoughts. The things he'd been told made sense now, along with actions people had taken. _Graecus_. Greek. That explained why things had been so hard for him to adapt. It was because he didn't belong at Camp Jupiter. Because he was a Greek, a son of Poseidon.

Glancing to his side, Poseidon's son wondered if Hazel knew about her brother. Did she know Nico wasn't what he said he was? That the ghost king wasn't a son of Pluto, but Pluto's Greek aspect Hades instead? No matter if she did or not, it wasn't Percy's place to tell her.

"I'm practically home," Frank muttered. "My grandmother's house is right over there."

Hazel squinted. "How far?"

"Just over the river and through the woods."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" The old fairy tales his mother told him as a child coming to mind. "To Grandmother's house we go?"

Frank cleared his throat and turned away from the older male as he laughed. "Yeah, anyways."

"Frank, please tell me she'll let us spend the night? I know we have a deadline, but we need rest," Hazel had her hands clasped together, almost as if to pray.

"I could really use a hot shower," Percy mused.

"And a hot meal," Hazel smiled.

Percy nodded. "Plus a bed with, like, sheets and a pillow?"

Frank's face took on a look of stress. As he looked at his two friends—how happy Hazel was—he let out a sigh. "It's worth a try," he put on a small smile, "To Grandmother's house we go."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"Of course Frank. Come on, Ella, Percy." Hazel ushered them away and down the stairs. There, Pluto's daughter stopped and looked up the stairs worriedly.

Percy noticed and had an idea what was going on. "Hazel, he'll be fine. Frank just wants to be alone." The sea prince didn't want to go into details, like how he had a feeling Frank's father, Mars, was up there as well. Gods did tend to pop up randomly. That would just worry the girl though.

Hazel nodded. "I know." She turned to Percy and Ella, fake smile in place. "Let's go get some dinner, I'll make something for you guys." Before anyone had a chance to question her, Hazel had already made her way into—what she assumed—would lead her into the kitchen.

A small smile came on the sea prince's face. "Stubborn and strong, just like her brother."

That night, Percy fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Just the thought of a warm bed made him want to sleep. If only he hadn't dreamed, then perhaps the sleep would have been perfect.

_Percy blinked the sand out his eyes and sat up. He tried to reach up and push the hair out of his face, only to have his arm restrained. Looking down, the demigod saw that he had thick chains attached to his wrists made out of solid rock. He was sitting in the middle of a stone path, older looking buildings surrounding him._

"_What—"_

"_You made me choose demigod."_

_Percy's sea green eyes widened and his head whirled around. Sitting beside him was the figure of a women made of dirt._

_Percy knew her._

"_Gaea," the name rolled off his tongue before his mind had processed everything._

"_Yes," the goddess said. "You made me choose, now it is your turn."_

_The sea prince's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Choose? What are you talking about choosing?"_

"A big sacrifice is coming, and you won't have the courage to make it." _Phineas's words filled his head._

"_A sacrifice," Percy whispered. His eyes wondered in front of him where Gaea was "looking". A cage made from earth darted up from the stone pathway. Inside the figure of a person stood, pulling at the rock bars and slamming into the walls, as if trying to break it. Squinting, Percy tried to get a better look at the person. His sea green eyes widened. "NO!" He tried to stand, but the chains pulled him down. Tears welled up in his eyes, falling freely. "Nico! No! You said you'd be careful!"_

_Gaea chuckled. "Struggle as you want, you can not break my chains." Percy looked over to her, seeing her grin turn evil. Tears fell off his chin and onto the rocky path beneath them. This only made the goddess happier. "Now, it is your choice Percy Jackson. Will you choose to save your beloved or continue your quest?"_

_His heart broke as the choice tempted him. "You are giving me a choice?" There must have been something in it for her, otherwise Gaea would never offer it._

"_If you choose to save Hades's son, I will free him and you two will go," the earth goddess explained. "But, if you choose to continue this senseless quest, he will stay with me and you all will lose."_

_None of it made any since to Poseidon's son. Didn't Gaea realize that releasing Nico wasn't in her favor? The ghost king was powerful, and with him helping them Camp Jupiter would be saved. Why was she offering this?_

_Realization dawned on Percy as he surveyed his surroundings once more. They were in Rome, Italy. There was no way they could make it back to Camp Jupiter in time for the Festival of Fortuna. Plus, the quest needed to the finished and Death released for Camp Jupiter to stand a chance at all._

"_NICO!" He tried to call out to the other demigod again. If only Percy could do both, then everything would be fine. The world would actually benefit with Nico helping them on the quest. Why did this offer have to be so tempting? Why did Nico have to be captured? "Nico! Please! It's Percy! Nico!"_

_Gaea laughed. "You think he will here you? It is almost humorous. Your choice, Perseus Jackson?"_

_More tears fell from Percy eyes as he realized what he would have to do. _A sacrifice you won't have the courage to make. _Phineas was right, Percy didn't have courage, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what was right. "I can't save him now," his voice barely came out in a whisper. "Even if I could, Nico would hate me for choosing to save him over everyone else. I must finish the quest."_

_Gaea shook her head back and forth. "Foolish. I was giving you the chance at living and you choose death. Just foolish Percy Jackson. Very well, I will not make this offer again."_

_A swirl of green smoke surrounded them. "Nico!" Percy called once more. "Look at me!" He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. "Nico, please!"_

_The figure in the cage turned, brown eyes wide in bewilderment. "Percy?" The sea prince felt more tears falling down his face at hearing Nico calling his name._

Percy shot up in his bed, gasping for air as if the smoke still filled his body. Once the demigod had calmed down enough to realize that he was in a bed and not with the goddess anymore, he let a few tears fall down his cheeks.

They had been so close. Percy could have saved Nico. Poseidon's son wiped his eyes. "No, I couldn't have," he muttered. "Nico would not have forgiven me if I had chosen to save him and not the camp."

There was a knock at his door before Hazel's head popped in. "Percy, I made breakfast." She stopped herself, seeing the tear streaks and puffy red eyes. "Oh my gods, Percy, are you alright?" Pluto's daughter hurried to sit beside the older male.

Poseidon's son nodded. "I'm fine," he whispered. "I just had a bad dream, but I'm fine now." He sniffed. No, telling Hazel wasn't an option right now. If he told the girl about Nico being captured she'd be hurt and distracted. If Hazel was distracted in battle she could be killed. He couldn't let that happen; he had to protect her.

"Alright," Hazel said, not really buying his act. "I'm here if you need to talk." She offered him a smile, gold eyes showing nothing but kindness and trust.

It made Percy smile.

Then the house shook and both halfbloods ran to the window. Outside they saw the ogres getting weapons ready and shooting their cannonballs at the house.

"Let's go to the roof," Percy suggested. "We are now officially on ogre watch."

* * *

_**I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Whenever my schedule allowed I tried to type this up but still couldn't find much time to do so.**_

**About the quest now, if you already haven't noticed, I'm skipping some of it. I really am only adding in parts that I find important for two facts. One, I'm not very good at fighting scenes. Two, I really can't wait to get to the part of this story where I can be more "original". You know, the fun part xD**

**Thank you for have patience with me and for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	7. Families

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Families**_

By midmorning, they had climbed over a rise in the road and saw a small bay ringed with mountains. The town was a thin crescent on the right-hand shore, with wharves extending into the water and a cruise ship in the harbor.

"_Love me?"_

Percy shuddered. He could feel the fear spreading through his spine. Cruise ships, he never wanted to step foot on one again.

"Seward," Hazel whispered, pulling Poseidon's son from his horrible thoughts. He glanced over at her, noticing the frown, and couldn't help but wonder what bad memories this place brought back to her mind.

The road in front of them curved around the hillside, but it looked like they could get to town faster going straight across the meadows. With how fast Apollo was waking up—it was summer, the sea prince almost chuckled at the memory—Percy knew the quickest path needed to be taken.

"Let's head this way, it looks faster," Percy stepped off the road. The ground was squishy beneath his feet, but he didn't think much about it. Until he heard Hazel scream "Percy, no!"

His next step went straight through the ground. He sank like a stone until the earth closed over his head—and the earth swallowed him.

The first think Percy registered as he sank deeper into the dirt was the blackness. No light penetrated through the ground, leaving him in complete darkness. It brought back painful memories and feelings of abandonment. His brain started to react.

He kicked out and reached, trying to grab for anything to pull himself out of the darkness. Darkness was where monsters lie, not even the Greek monsters. No, the real monsters were the cowards that hide in the darkness, the ones that ruined lives and drive people into insanity.

The next thing that the demigod registered was that he was drowning. He thought of what Ella had said, about the son of Neptune drowning. It had seemed like an impossibility at the time, but now seemed to be more real than anything. He reached up and—finally—grabbed onto something solid.

A bright light flash in front of his eyes and all of a sudden he was standing on a busy street, people brushing passed him. Percy spun around, trying to find something—anything—familiar.

"Washington, D.C.," he muttered. Poseidon's son had only been to the city once, on his quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, but he knew enough about the capital to know some of its features.

Percy felt his legs pulled from underneath him, making him fall backwards. He threw his arms back just in time to stop his head from slamming into the concrete.

"Sorry," a weak, sad voice whispered.

Bright green eyes met dark brown. Blinking, Percy tried to take in the full sight. Standing in front of him was what looked like a six year old boy with beautiful olive skin, curly black hair, and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen—actually, Percy knew where they had come from.

"Nico?"

The little boy looked up, tears sparkling in the corner of his eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I—" A foot kicked the demigod in the back, followed by a string of curses from some businessman. Percy glared after him, before turning back to Nico with softened eyes. "No, but my name is Percy, what's wrong?" He sat up to kneel in front of the young boy.

More tears fell down Nico's olive cheeks. "I lost my mommy!" He sobbed. "And," he sniffled, "my big sister was right next to me but then she was gone too!" Now, the little boy was sobbing. "I don't know what to do!"

The sea prince didn't waste time in pulling the little Nico into a hug. "It will be alright, I'll help you find your mommy."

"You—you will?"

"Yeah." Percy kissed his nose before standing up, "Come on, let's go look."

After a few hours of walking, the two boys made their way into a park. Percy was actually enjoying himself, spending time with little Nico. The kid, he was just so adorable.

"Mommy!" Nico released Percy's hand and took off to an Italian women in an older styled dress.

"Nico!" The women looked relieved as she pulled her son into a hug. A little Italian girl, not much older than Nico, stood beside them, playful scold on her face. Bianca was just as cute as her brother.

"You could stay here." Percy looked up. Standing next to him was his mother? No, this was not Sally Jackson. The voice, the cold glow in her eyes, the demigod knew this was Gaea. "You could stay here until you were needed, Perseus Jackson. You could grow up with those two, in a life if Zeus had not interfered and their father had not sent them to the Lotus Hotel."

Percy irritated, irritated that Gaea even think of using his mother a a medium to speak with him. "I can't stay here. Why are you offering this to me?"

The goddess shrug. "I offered that annoying daughter of Pluto something similar, why not offer my other pawn something peaceful before his death."

"Of course, you offer me an illusion and expect it to be enough," Percy growled, glaring at Gaea. "That is not Nico, nor is it Bianca! This is nothing more than an illusion!"

"You are as stupid as the girl to not accept my offer. I will give you one last chance, Perseus Jackson. Accept my offer and give up." Those eyes, so much like his own mother's, seemed to burn through Percy's body and into his soul. It was painful, seeing this.

Gulping back whatever fear he held, the sea prince glared back. "LET US GO!"

Percy felt as if he was drowning again, then he was out. Air filling his lungs too quickly and he tried to cough up the specks of mud that doted his throat. Once he could breathe again, Poseidon's son looked over to see Frank trying to pat some of the dirt from Hazel.

"You saved me, Hazel," Percy muttered, rubbing his arms in attempts to get the oxygen circulating through his body again.

"Of course I did," Pluto's daughter offered her friend a smile. "You are my friend, I couldn't just let you die. Besides, you would have done the same for me."

The eldest demigod smile. "Yeah, I would have."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"Hazel," Percy whispered, hesitant. Frank had left five minutes before to find supplies in town that could be used to clean off his friends and the two children of the big three had made make-shift beds from boxes of greeting cards.

"Yes, Percy?" Hazel's gold eyes looked up at the older male with such kindness that Poseidon's son almost lost his courage.

"Uh," he gulped back the doubt in his throat. "I need to talk to you about something." The sea prince moved to a sitting position. "It's, well, serious."

Pluto's daughter nodded, sitting up as well. "What is it Percy? You know you can tell me anything?"

"I know," Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's about your brother."

The girl's mood instantly darkened. "We'll find him," she whispered, not only to convince Percy, but herself as well. Putting on a smile, Hazel found those deep sea green eyes. "I know you are close to him, that much I can tell, so we will find him."

The knot in his stomach tightened, only furthering Percy's guilt. How could he look into Hazel's kind eyes and tell her that he had kept secrets from her? That Nico had kept secrets from her? "I'm not just close to him, I knew Nico before I lost my memory," he explained.

"Nico told me that," Hazel chuckled. She could help feel her stomach tightening at the thought of Nico. Gaea had taken him, and it was wrong. Now, they had to find him, Nico was the only family she had left. "He did not tell me how, but he said you two knew each other."

"He was my," Percy's mouth stopped working.

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "What was he Percy?"

Taking a deep breath, the sea prince managed to get out, "He was my boyfriend," in a tone just loud enough for the girl to hear.

Pluto's daughter didn't answer, she didn't know how. The fact that neither Nico or Percy found this _little small _bit of information important enough to tell her worried the girl to no end. Hazel began to wonder what _else _they were keeping from her. Were there more secrets that were _obviously _unimportant? Did Nico even know that Percy was remembering this?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Percy said, feeling his mouth move again. "I knew I should have told you and I don't know why I didn't. I just, I don't know. I figured I might be able to tell you when things cooled down, when the camp wasn't completely against me. Then the quest came along and I didn't get the time. Nico said just to hold off and tell you later. He said that we would both tell you later." _Shut up! _Percy's brain continued to yell at his mouth as it continued to say things that he hadn't agreed on.

"Woh!" Hazel held her hand up, stopping the male's verbal diarrhea before it got too bad. "Nico knew about this? Nico knew you remembered this?" Slowly, Percy nodded. "So, this little bit of information wasn't important enough to tell me? He is my only family Percy."

"I'm sorry! I just, I didn't want you to hate me, okay? I mean, wouldn't you be mad? Like you said, Nico is your only family. Finding all of this out, I just didn't know what you would think. What if you hadn't been my friend after I told you? What if you got mad at Nico for never telling you about me. What if—"

"Calm down!" Hazel said, having to stop him once again. "Just calm down Percy. It's alright, I understand, I don't hate you. I still wish you would have informed me about this before, but it is fine."

Those large, sea green eyes stared at the daughter of Pluto. "You aren't mad at me Hazel?"

The girl couldn't help but smile. The boy, this sixteen year old boy, was just too adorable. "Of course not Percy. It's fine."

"Good," the sea prince nodded, moving to lay back down. "Let's relax before Frank gets back and we need to move again."

Now that, Hazel could agree on.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Four hours.

That was how long it took the world's fastest horse to get from Alaska to San Francisco Bay, while tugging a golden chariot with golden weapons in it.

That was also how long it took for Percy to get his memory back completely. It had—truly—started coming back in Portland when he had drunk the gorgon's blood. The sea prince could remember everything: the second Titan War, his mom, his sixteenth birthday at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron, his best friend Grover, his cyclops brother Tyson, even his failed relationship with Annabeth. Now, as they made their way back through Olympian territory, he could even remember how Hades had kidnapped him and stored him away in the Underworld for future use.

Even though that angered the demigod, he was glad it happened. Percy missed his mom and his life, sure, but those few months in the Underworld had finally made him realized what he felt for Nico. It was worth it, it just had to be.

It wasn't until Arion had stopped and the three demigods had gotten off the chariot did they realize the true trouble Camp Jupiter was in.

"We're too late," Hazel said, hopelessly.

"No, they are still fighting," Percy insisted, "we can do this!"

"Where's Lupa?" Frank asked, glancing around. "She and the wolves...they should be here."

"She did what see could," Percy sighed. He had been with the wolf long enough to know her ways. "She slowed down the army on its way south. Now it's up to us. We've got to get the gold eagle and these weapons to the legion."

"But Arion is out of steam!" Hazel said. "We can't haul this stuff ourselves."

"Maybe we won't have to." Percy scanned the hilltops hoping, praying, Tyson had gotten his dream message in Vancouver. If he did, they we not completely hopeless.

Poseidon's son whistled as long and loud as he could.

Shadows rippled in the tress. A huge black shape bounded out of nowhere—a mastiff the size of an SUV, with a Cyclops and harpy on her back.

"Hellhound!" Frank squeaked, falling backwards.

"It's fine!" Percy grinned. "These are friends."

"Brother!" Tyson looked like a child on Christmas morning as he ran towards Percy, smothering him in a hug. "You are not dead! I like it when you are not dead!"

Ella fluttered to the ground and began preening her feathers. "Ella found a dog," she announced. "A large dog. And a Cyclops."

Was Ella blushing? Before the demigod had a chance to decided, his black mastiff pounced on him and barked so loud even Arion backed off.

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary," Percy laughed. "Yeah, I love you too, girl. Good dog."

"You have a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary?" Hazel asked.

"Long story, ask your brother later..." Immediately, at the mention of Nico, he shut up. Not only did it hurt Hazel to think of the captive, but it hurt Percy as well. "Uh, anyway," he quickly change the topic, "this is my dog, Mrs. O'Leary. Tyson, these are my friends, Hazel and Frank."

"Alright, alright," Frank said, trying to get everyone's attention. "There is a battle happening, I think we need a plan."

"Right," Percy nodded. "Tyson, any word from Annabeth? Are they coming?"

"The big ship is not ready," Tyson said, big brown eye misty. "Leo says tomorrow, maybe two days. Then they will come."

"We don't have two _minutes_," Percy groaned. " Okay, here is the plan." He quickly went into explaining who the good and bad guys were to Tyson, answering any question his brother had.

"Percy," Frank said once Tyson understood that the 'pony-men' are the bad guys, "I just...don't want our friend here getting hurt. Is Tyson a fighter?"

The male couldn't help it, he laughed. "Is he a fighter? Frank, you are looking at General Tyson of the Cyclops army! By the way, Tyson, Frank is a descendant of Poseidon."

"Brother!" Tyson grinned, crushing the son of Mars in a hug.

"Well," Percy held back a laugh, "more like a great-great-... Oh, never mind. Yeah, Frank's your brother."

"Thanks," Frank mumbled, trying to pull away for breath. "But if the legion mistakes Tyson for an enemy—"

"I have an idea!" Hazel ran to the chariot and grabbed the largest Roman helmet she could find, along with an old Roman banner. "Put those on, big guy. Then our friends will know you're on our team."

"Yay!" Tyson cheered. "I'm on your team!"

The helmet was far too small and he had put the cape on backward, so now it looked like a bib.

Percy waved it off. "It will work. Ella, please stay here. Stay safe."

"Safe," Ella smiled. "Ella likes being safe. Safety in numbers. Safety deposit boxes. Ella will go with Tyson."

"What? No," Percy started, only to realize it was useless. "Whatever, fine. Just don't get hurt. Now, Mrs. O'Leary."

"ROOOF!"

"How do you feel about pulling out chariot?"

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"Oh, come on!" Octavian shouted. "He is making things up, now. Do you really expect us to believe any of this?"

"Yes," Percy looked dead serious as he looked to the rows of nervous, doubtful spectators. "Just let them land. Hear them out. Jason will back up everything I'm telling you. I swear it on my life." Now all he needed was everyone to believe him. It was a stretch, the idea of a large, flying warship filled with Greek demigods that were _not _coming to harm them. It was obvious Octavian was using that for his advantage.

"On your life?" The blonde augur looked satisfied with Percy's choice of words. "We will remember that, if this turns out to be a trick."

As if on cue, a messenger rushed into the Senate House, gasping as if he'd run all the way from camp. "Praetors! I'm sorry to interrupt, but our scouts report—"

"Ship!" Tyson clapped, pointing at the gaping hole in the ceiling. "Yay!"

Sure enough, a Greek warship appeared out of the clouds, about half a mile away, descending toward the Senate House. As it got closer, Percy could see bronze shields glinting along the sides, billowing sails, and a familiar-looking figurehead shaped like a metal dragon—Silena and Beckendorf, the sea prince thought with a sigh. On the tallest mast, a big white flag of truce snapped in the wind.

The _Argo II_. It was the most incredible ship he'd ever seen.

"Praetors! What are your orders?" The messenger cried.

Octavian shot to his feet. "You need to ask?" His face was red with rage. He was strangling his teddy bear. "The omens are _horrible_! This is a trick, a deception. Beware the Greeks bearing gifts!" He jabbed a finger a Percy. "His _friends_ are attacking in a warship. He had _led_ them here. We must attack!"

"No," Percy said firmly. He refused to let Octavian talk them into something untrue. "You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren't enemies. I say we stand ready, but do _not_ attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But it is _not _a trick."

All eyes turned to Reyna.

She studied the approaching warship. Her expression hardened. If she vetoed Percy's orders...well, he didn't know what would happen. Chaos and confusion, at the very least. Most likely, the Romans would follow her lead. She had been their leader much longer than Percy.

But Poseidon's son didn't worry. He knew Reyna well enough by now to know what she would say.

"Hold your fire," Reyna said. "But have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly chosen praetor. We will trust his word—unless we are given clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjourn to the forum and meet out...new friends."

The senators stampeded out of the auditorium—whether from excitement or panic, Percy wasn't sure. Tyson ran after them, yelling, "Yay! Yay!" with Ella fluttering around his head.

Octavian gave Percy a disgusted look, then threw down his teddy bear and followed the crowd.

"Teddy bear murdering," Percy mumbled, again, trying to bring humor into a serious situation.

Reyna stood at Percy's shoulder, not looking so amused.

"I support you, Percy," she said. "I trust your judgment. But for all our sakes, I hope we can keep the peace between our campers and your Greek friends."

"We will," he promised. "You'll see."

She glanced up at the warship. Her expression turned a little wistful. "You say Jason is aboard...I hope that is true, I've missed him."

The sea prince offered her a smile. "I'm not sure why, Reyna, but I have a feeling Jason has missed you as well."

Holding back a smile, the daughter of Bellona marched outside, leaving Percy alone with Hazel and Frank.

"They're coming down right in the forum," Frank said nervously. "Terminus is going to have a heart attack."

"Percy," Hazel said, "you swore on your life. Romans take that seriously. If anything goes wrong, even by accident, Octavian is going to kill you. You know that, right?"

Percy smiled. He knew the stakes were high. He knew this day could go horribly wrong. But his family was on that ship. Annabeth was there, along with Grover, and no doubt Rachel. All his best friends were on that ship, waiting to—no doubt—wring his neck for disappearing like that.

He threw one arm around Hazel and the other around Frank. "Come on," he said, large grin on his face. "Let me introduce you to me _other _family."

* * *

**Yay! Finished—my version—of the Son of Neptune and can shelf my book now! Yay! From now on, it's all my original stuff and I'm so freaking excited! Plus, I got the quest done in about three chapters. Compared to Rick with his fifty odd chapters I think I did freaking amazing!**

**Sorry, I'm just really excited right now :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	8. Seeing You Again

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Seeing You Again**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T LET US PASS BY YOU!"

Hazel covered her ears as the voice echoed through the city. She glanced over at Frank, who looked in pain, and Percy, who was just grinning from ear to ear. "Percy?" Pluto's daughter asked, touching her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Percy muttered. "It's just nice to see my family again."

Hazel was skeptical about that as she looked back at the group of people gathered around Terminus's statue. The one who yelled was a blonde girl, now being held back by a Native American girl. "Yeah, a really loving family."

Another girl stepped forward. "You know what," she grunted. "I have a simple solution to this." She turned to Terminus.

"I told you girl," the god of boarders snapped, "no one gets into my city with weapons."

"Whatever," the brown-haired demigod rolled her eyes and simply walked passed him.

"THAT'S HOW EASY IT WAS!" The blonde yelled.

"Hey!" Terminus yelled. "Get back here Greek! I said no one goes in with weapons! Julia! Julia, where are you?!" The little girl giggled from behind his statue but stayed hidden.

"You!" Hazel looked up to see the brown-haired girl stalking towards Percy, glaring at him. "I've got a bone to pick with you Jackson!"

Percy just grinned, taking a few steps toward her and away from his friends. "Bring. It. On."

The girl grinned before punching him in the face.

"Percy," Reyna warned, but the son of Poseidon held up a hand, as if to say it was fine.

It was silent for a moment as Camp Jupiter stood there—stunned that the hero would just let someone hit him—and the Greek demigods rolled their eyes, muttering how the girl was overreacting.

Percy reset his jaw. "You better now?"

The girl nodded. "You are an idiot Jackson," she muttered before hugging him. "You know how worried Annabeth was? How worried all of us were?"

The sea prince smiled, hugging her back. "Sorry Clarisse. I won't have disappeared if I could help it."

Clarisse pulled back and glared at him, punching Percy in the shoulder. "Next time you do it, I'm sending you to visit your uncle down south," she joked.

"Percy!"

Hazel wasn't sure what happened. One moment Percy and this Clarisse girl were standing next to each other then all of a sudden Percy was laying flat on the ground with the blonde girl that had been yelling laying on him. The Native American girl was standing next to Clarisse now, laughing. She noticed Hazel staring and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite," she held out her hand to Hazel.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," the demigod muttered, shaking Piper's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Aphrodite's daughter smiled, looking generally kind. She nudge Clarisse, motioning to Hazel and Frank.

"Oh, yeah," she grunted. "I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Cool," Hazel smiled. "Frank is a son of Mars. I guess that makes him your brother."

Clarisse looked at the Roman, as if she was judging his character. Frank just stared back, feeling out of place and awkward. Finally, the Greek nodded. "You're alright kid," she patted Frank on the back before turning back to Percy and the blonde. "Hey, stop cuddling and get up you two!"

The blonde glare at the daughter of Ares. "I'm not cuddling Clarisse," she muttered before standing up, offering Percy her hand.

The sea prince's face was bright red. "Yeah, we aren't cuddling war princess."

"Don't call me that Jackson!"

"Whatever," Percy waved it off as if this was a daily happening.

Reyna could help but laugh at the way Percy acted around his friends. He was so different than he was when he fought. Sometimes, she could easily see how Percy Jackson was a Greek demigod instead of Roman.

"Reyna?"

The praetor turned at hearing her name. Her brown eyes widened at seeing her old friend. "Jason?" Reyna didn't get the chance to smile at the son of Jupiter pulled her into a hug. "You won't believe how worried I was."

"Sorry," Jason smiled. "Sorry for disappearing, and, well, leaving you all alone with," he glanced over at where Octavian was glaring at every Greek demigod he could, "with him."

"It's okay," Reyna shrugged. "You'll just have to make up for it."

"I know," the blonde nodded. _Why hasn't he let me go?_ Reyna wondered, her heart pounding. "You know, Reyna, you were the fist person I remember from my past."

"I was?" Bellona's daughter asked, stunned.

Jason nodded. "Yes. It made me think about things, about us." He smiled, "I came to a conclusion."

"A conclusion?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I decided I don't want to lose you again," Jason smiled before leaning down and kissing Reyna.

"Dude! Quit swapping spit and introduce me to your girlfriend!"

Jason pulled back, rolling his eyes. Reyna glared at the curly haired boy standing beside them. "Back off," she growled. "I haven't seen him in months, so unless you wish to have a permanent vacation in the Underworld I suggest—"

"Woh!" The boy held up his hands, backing off. "Chill."

Jason just laughed. "Reyna, this is my best friend Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Leo, this is my girlfriend Reyna. She is a daughter of Bellona and praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"I believe my title is supreme commander of the _Argo II_," the tinker said, rolling his eyes.

"When did we agree to that?"

"When I decided it," Leo grinned. "Well, I'll leave you two alone and go meet this Percy guy everyone has been talking about for the last couple months." He began whistling, walking over to where a crowd had begun to form.

"Oh," Reyna's eyes widened as she realized she had completely forgotten about the Greek. "Jason, you need to meet Percy as well. He has, well, the camp elected him praetor while you were gone."

Annabeth poked Percy's forearm. "Did that hurt?" She questioned, staring at his markings. The blonde knew Jason had the same—except for the trident being an eagle—so the markings must mean he had been accepted by the camp. That was good, yet it gave another reason for her best friend to want to stay.

Poseidon's son shrugged. "Not at all," those gray eyes glared into him, "okay, maybe a little."

Annabeth laughed. "Always trying to be the hero," she sighed. "So, I'm assuming this means you've become a hero of Rome as well?"

Before Percy had the chance to answer another voice spoke for him.

"Hardly," Octavian snorted. "He's been nothing but a nuisance."

"Octavian." Reyna moved through the forming crowd easily, Jason by her side, as she made her way to Percy in the center. Once standing in front of the new praetor and his Greek friends, she offered a small smile, in a way to say she wasn't going to attempt anything. "Welcome, it seems that Percy was correct about you, that you are not an enemy. Though, we can never be too careful."

Annabeth looked up at Percy, only to see him glaring at the blonde that had been named Octavian. Athena's daughter decided to take things into her own hands. "Percy is correct, we do not wish to harm anyone. In fact, we came for your help. Jason?" She looked to the son of Jupiter.

The blonde male nodded. "Yes, Annabeth is speaking the true. It is time for the Prophecy of Seven to be fulfilled. To do that, both the Roman and Greek camps must unite. We have come to do so." Jason took a step away from Reyna, motioning to everyone. "For this to happen, you must believe us. We, Camp Half-Blood, bring no harm. We both want the same thing, to bring Gaea down."

The sea prince nodded, taking a step towards Jupiter's son with a smile. "Yes, but to accomplish that we need to work together, meaning we must trust each other," Percy said. He turned to where he could address the whole crowd. "Do you not see? For Gaea and the Giants to be brought down we _must_ work together. The Prophecy of Seven must be fulfilled."

"What good would it do for us to work together," Octavian spoke up, catching everyone's ears. "Think of the past. What have the Greeks done for us? They have killed our people? Think of the Civil War? Can we really trust them, knowing they could easily betray us?" There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd, just making the blonde augur grin wider.

Percy bite his lip and looked over at his Roman cousin. Jason looked angry. He was used to Octavian's talking people into his wishes. He hated it and knew it would not be good if people actually listened to him. No, they needed everyone to understand working together was a must.

"With that in mind, think of what we would have to gain!" All eyes turned to the voice. Behind the—now large—crowd stood a redheaded mortal. She smiled, making her way to stand beside Jason and Percy.

"Rachel," the green eyed demigod couldn't help but smile.

Rachel nodded to Percy, sending him a smile and a "I'll chew you out for disappearing later" look, before turning back to address everyone. "I believe I speak for everyone when I ask what will we have to gain? Even if Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter for that matter, were to turn against the other, what does either side have to gain?" The oracle asked. No one said a thing, not even Octavian. "Nothing! If we do not tolerate each other, work together, than Gaea will continue to rise and the Giants will take over. The gods, both their Greek and Roman forms, will be destroyed!"

Everyone stayed silent as the redhead stared at them all with her intense green eyes.

"Nothing, we gain nothing. What is the point of betraying one another when Gaea is waiting for that?" Rachel finished. Everyone stayed silent as the realization dawned on them. The mortal nodded, satisfied. "Good, now listen to what Jason and Annabeth have to say."

She nudged the blonde girl beside her. Annabeth blinked before clearing her throat. "As Rachel as stated, neither side has anything to gain from betraying the other. So, we must work together, or all fail. It is your choice, I have made mine." She turned to look at Percy and Reyna. "Reyna, all I ask is for you and your camp to consider it. You do not have to decide today, but soon."

The daughter of Bellona looked slightly stunned. She wasn't sure what to say. This was an important matter and a decision couldn't just be made now. No, if she did that her soldiers would doubt her. Even if she already knew what her decision had to be. So, Reyna took a deep breath. "You make clear points," the Roman said, calculating her words carefully. "I believe this decision needs to be thought over. I will call a council meeting immediately. Until that can be arranged..." Reyna glanced over at Percy, hoping he would get her clue.

"Oh!" The male perked up. "Until the meeting can be arranged, the demigod's from Camp Half-Blood will stay here."

"They will—" Octavian started to suggest that they would try and destroy the camp.

"We will not harm anyone," Annabeth said.

Jason nodded, "I was your praetor. I am a hero of both Rome and Greece. I can promise all of you, we mean no harm. Camp Half-Blood will not harm Camp Jupiter, as I can hope Camp Jupiter will do that same for Camp Half-Blood."

"I accept his word," Hazel stepped forward. "I trust Jason and I trust Percy. I trust both of them enough to believe their word is true."

Frank stumbled forward. "I trust them too," he mumbled.

"So we will accept the words of traitors and their friends!" Octavian laughed. "In the name of Jupiter, see the truth!"

"I'll trust him," Dakota groaned from somewhere in the crowd. "Let's just get this over with."

Reyna smirked. "Very well, the Greeks from Camp Half-Blood will stay at Camp Jupiter until a decision has been made. With that said, all centurions and senators report the Senate House immediately for a meeting. Delegates of Camp Half-Blood will need to be on call." With that said, the daughter of Bellona let out a long needed breath before marching further into New Rome.

"Is she always like that?" Annabeth asked.

Jason shook his head. "No, Reyna is just stressed." He smiled. "I'm going to head over to the Senate House, catch you guys later."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

It took a few hours of yelling and fighting, but—after Octavian finally realized he wasn't getting his way—Camp Jupiter agreed to work together with Camp Half-Blood. The _Argo II_ was set to leave the next day and campers that would be leaving were instructed to pack and get rested.

"So that blonde guy," Rachel said, running up to where Percy was showing Annabeth around, "He's the Roman form of an oracle."

Percy nodded. "As far as I can tell, Octavian is like an oracle, except you are nicer than him."

The redhead shrugged. "He is probably just insurance or something."

"I think he's annoying," Athena's daughter rolled her eyes. "Hey, Rachel, I need to talk with Percy, would you mind?"

Gray eyes met green and Rachel nodded. "I'll, uh, I'll go see how useful that augur actually is," she muttered before walking off, sad smile on her face.

This worried Percy. Poseidon's son couldn't figure out why Rachel would look upset, or why she'd want to talk to Octavian after they'd gotten into a huge fight when they'd met. Well, it didn't help that the augur had accused the mortal of making up her abilities.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth bite her lip. "Percy, I—" She looked away, into the distance before back to him. "I have something important to tell you. Let's sit." She motioned to a bench.

The sea prince took a seat beside her. "Annabeth, what is going on?"

The blonde let out a sigh. "We can't date anymore," she paused, waiting for a reaction. When Percy didn't say anything, Annabeth continued. "I love you Percy, but not like that. And I, I fell in love with someone else."

Now Poseidon's son understood. "You fell in love with Piper, right?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" She asked, nervously.

"I had a dream about it a couple of days ago. You two looked happy together"

"And you're okay with that?"

Percy nodded. "Of course. We've always been better as best friends." He grinned, nudging her arm, "Besides, who is going to stop me from doing crazy things now?"

This caused Annabeth to laugh. "You're right. I'm glad you are okay with this Percy," she smiled at him, "It would be horrible if we stopped being best friends." She sighed, leaning back in relief.

"One more thing," Percy fidgeted with his shirt hem.

"Yes?"

"I fell in love too," he mumbled, hoping that the blonde wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, Annabeth heard him, making her pop up and start at him.

"It wasn't Hera who took me at first," the sea prince went on to explain, "Hades took me and locked me away in the Underworld for a few months. The only person I had was Nico..."

"Nico knew where you were and didn't tell us!" Annabeth's face turned red. "All those months, he said he was out looking for you! That little twerp!"

"I fell in love with him."

"When I get my hands on him, I'll—wait, what?" Athena's daughter turned, gray eyes locked on Percy's, "You fell in love with Nico?" Slowly, the demigod nodded. "How did that happen?"

A red blush spread across the sea prince's face. "I'm not sure," he confessed. "Being all alone with Nico for so long gave me time to think. Think about how I felt for you and eventually how I felt for him." A small smile found it's way on Percy's face. "I don't know, I can't explain it. Loving him, it just happened."

"Then I support you," Annabeth grinned. She took hold of Percy's hand. "If you love that big idiot then I'll support you seaweed brain."

Percy couldn't help it, he hugged her. Hearing Annabeth say that she didn't care who he loved, that she was still his best friend, it made Percy happy. "You really are a great friend wise girl."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the most amazing person in the world and don't forget it," the blonde joked. "Now show me the rest of this city, the architecture is amazing."

Annabeth pulled them to their feet. "Just one more thing." She looked back at her friend. "Nico got captured by Gaea trying to find the Doors of Death and I believe he's being held in Rome."

The blonde's jaw dropped. Nico had known where Camp Jupiter was all along yet still didn't tell them. Plus he went and got captured by a goddess. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Annabeth sighed, "Just another reason for me to strangle Nico when we find him."

* * *

**Uhg. I would have updated this before the weekend, but my internet went out and I had no way too. I'm sorry for that.**

**Yes, I involved Clarisse/Percy!Friendship, because I like it. If you don't, sorry, it's a minor part of the story and you can easily ignore it.**

**Well, I finally get this chapter out. Thanks for reading :D**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	9. A Little Love

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**A little Love**_

"What are you doing out here?"

Percy looked up to see a blue eyed blonde. For a second, he thought he was back in time, when he still had his innocence, back to Luke. Then, his vision focused and he saw Jason moving to stand beside him.

"Thinking," the sea prince replied, a small sigh of relief coming from his lips. "So, you and Reyna?" He said, desperate to get the topic off himself.

The Roman's face turned a light pink. "Yeah," he looked over his shoulder at the almost empty deck. Everyone was inside eating dinner with only Leo driving and Nyssa keeping him company. Neither playing the two heroes any attention. "So, you really defeated Saturn, I mean Kronos?"

Poseidon's son flinched. Think about the war, it made him sad. "Yes," he swallowed back whatever fear threatened to take over. Not thinking about this would not make it go away, it wouldn't make all his dead loved ones come back. "Yes, I was there when it happened, but I didn't place the final blow in taking him down."

Jason looked at him with confusion swimming through his blue eyes.

Percy closed his eyes. Last time, in the Underworld, he couldn't answer when Nico asked about Luke. Nico, who was always his friend and now his lover. Just thinking about what had happened brought chills down Percy's spine, but trying to ignore these feelings only made it harder to get close to anyone. Dealing with these feelings—feelings that were eating at his heart—was the only way to make them go away.

"A demigod named Luke Castellan ended it all. I'm sure you have heard all kinds of bad things about him, how everyone hates him, but Luke wasn't that bad. He was kind and sweet. He took care of people who cared for him and always followed what he believed in, no matter how many people told him it was wrong."

"You sound as if you are talking about a lost lover," Jason laughed.

"I am," Percy swallowed, stone faced as he stared at the never ending sky over the railing of the Argo II.

That made the blonde freeze. "But, you two were enemies," he said. All the stories he'd heard had portrayed Percy Jackson as this great hero and Luke Castellan as this villain who'd tried to take down the gods. In every story, though, they said Percy and Luke hated each other more than anything else. "Annabeth even said you hated each other! You fought for Olympus and he fought for Saturn! How is that even possible?"

Intense sea green eyes glared at him. "When I first met Luke, he was kind. Even when I saw his darker side, I still loved him. I still saw the Luke that treated me kindly, the one that loved me." Percy looked back over the railing, to where the sun was beginning to set in the barely blue sky. Jason watched as the emotions churned in his eyes, like the sea. "I've never explained this to anyone before, not even Annabeth or Nico. You are the first Jason."

"Why me?" The question bugged him.

Percy smiled. "You need to understand something. Aphrodite isn't always the kindest, but she understands love is beautiful, no matter whom it is between. You need to know that Jason."

"I do," the blonde nodded. "It just sounds like a screwed up version of Romeo and Juliet." He explained. "I mean, Lady Aphrodite tried to get you and Luke together, then he died, and now you fell in love with Nico."

The sea prince broke out in laughter. "It does," he tried to muffle the giggles with his hands. "Lady Aphrodite did promise my love life would be interesting."

The blonde couldn't stop the large smile that spread across his face. Percy was just one of those people who radiated happiness, and it spread to Jason far faster than he had ever expected.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy sighed. This fighting was making his headache from lack of sleep even worse.

"We should come from the west," Clarisse stated.

"But we are heading east," Reyna growled. "Going east is faster than going west!"

"And that is why we must enter from the west," Ares' daughter nodded smugly. "They will expect us to enter from the east so west is the best option."

"But—"

The sea prince's head slumped over as his lacking of sleep began to catch up to him. When his head thumped into the firm surface of a shoulder, he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. Percy opened his eyes just enough to see Annabeth smiling down at him. He gave a weak smile before drifting into the land of Hypnos.

"Don't wake him up!" Annabeth's voice hissed.

"But we are landing us," another voice, Reyna, said. "He is the main reason you wanted to stop, so why are you letting him sleep?"

"She has a point, love," Piper pointed out.

Percy groaned. "What is so important that we are stopping? I thought we had already agreed to go straight to Rome and save Nico?" He peeled his eyes opened and stretched. Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna all stood over him, blushing. "What?"

Annabeth was the first one to snap out of her embarrassment of waking the sea prince. "Sorry Percy, but I thought this matter was important enough to stop," she smiled and pulled her friend to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as he was pulled out the Argo II lounge and onto the deck. "Why are we at Camp Half-Blood?"

"You and I are taking a trip," Annabeth laughed, looking back at him with a smile. She whistled. "Blackjack!"

"Blackjack?" As the black pegasus landed in front of Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son, the horse's words filled Percy's head.

_Hey boss. Glad to see you're back. Got any sugar cubes for me?_

The sea prince laughed. "Glad to see you too Blackjack. No, I don't have any sugar cubes for you." He walked over to his flying horse, petting his mane before getting onto his back. Annabeth was soon to follow. "Where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise," the blonde smirked. "Blackjack should already know where to go."

_Of course I do,_ Blackjack snorted.

"Then tell me where?" Percy pressed.

_No way, it's a surprise boss._

As Poseidon's son groaned, Annabeth laughed. "We'll be back before you leave in the morning," she told Clarisse.

"You'd better," Ares' daughter grunted. "We are leaving whether you two are here or not."

"As if you could win without me, war princess," Percy joked. "Let's go Blackjack."

"I said not to call me that Jackson!" Clarisse called as the two friends flew over the tree line.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Percy started to recognize where they were once Blackjack had landed. He would have known sooner, but had never seen this beach from the sky before. Now, was the question of why they were here.

"Annabeth?" Percy started, looking back at her. He saw the blonde with a wide grin on her face, as if the funniest thing had just happened. "What? Is there something on my face?" The sea prince touched his chin as Annabeth shook her head. "Then what is it?"

Athena's daughter shook her head before gripping her friend's shoulders and spinning him around. "Just look!" She explained.

"What—" He cut himself off as he looked further down the beach. A huge, sad grin spread across Percy's face and he took off into a sprint. "Mom!" He pulled her into a hug.

Sally Jackson gripped onto her son as if they would never see each other again. "Percy, I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too mom," Poseidon's son really wished he didn't cry. He didn't like crying, but couldn't stop as the salt water tears slipped down his cheeks. He really missed his mom. He'd missed her more than Annabeth, his best friend. "I'll never leave again," he sniffed.

"I know Perce, I know," Sally ran her hands through his hair. Percy would always be her baby boy.

"I'm glad to hear all the new friends you made," Sally smiled as she listened to her son talk about what had happened when he'd been placed into Camp Jupiter. "But please, dear, be more careful next time."

"Yes ma'am," Percy smiled, popping another blue jelly bean in his mouth. Apparently, Annabeth had sent Sally an Iris Message on their way to camp. This, of course, made Sally drop everything and head out to their cabin, stopping only to grab the blue treats. "I promise I'll try to be careful mom."

Annabeth laughed, tossing another piece of wood into the fire. "Careful is not in your vocabulary Percy," she smiled, "I'll be watching him Mrs. Blofis."

"I trust you will," Sally smiled. "You have always made sure to protect my son, in every way possible."

Percy bite his lip as he looked at Annabeth. "About that mom," he chuckled nervously, "about Annabeth and I..."

The blonde stood. "I'm going to get more marshmallows out the car," she said, walking off before it could get too awkward.

Sally turned to look at Percy once Annabeth had walked off. He looked nervous, almost afraid, as he looked down at the sand, refusing to look up at her. "What about you and Annabeth dear?"

How could he tell her? Percy didn't know how he was supposed to tell his mother that Annabeth and him hadn't worked out? She loved Annabeth so much. Or that he'd fallen in lover with someone else? That's fallen in love with a boy, Nico no less!

Thankfully, Sally seemed to understand.

"Percy," she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up, "I love you no matter what you feel or who you feel for."

The sea prince blinked. "Annabeth and I found other people. She fell in love with Piper McLean while I was away. I," he looked at his feet, feeling shy. "I fell in love with Nico while I was in the Underworld. Mom, I'm gay."

"I know, sweetheart," Sally pulled Percy into a hug. "I know and I still love you. You're my little boy no matter what."

Percy didn't answer, he just breathed in the sweet, candy-like smell that his mother always carried, enjoying it. "I really love him mom."

"I know sweetie," she whispered. Sally felt her son's grip tightening on her shirt and had a strange since of deja vo. Her smile saddened at remembering the hurt state Percy had been in last time he'd had his heartbroken. "Nico won't let that happen again," she reminded herself. Nico was a good boy He was kind to Percy and treated him right.

"What?"

Sally smiled. "I was just thinking about how much I like Nico," she explained. "You should invited him over, I bet Paul would love the competition for Monopoly again."

"Alright," the sea prince nodded. "I will. First, we kind of have to save him. He got himself captured by a goddess."

Sally just laughed. "Of course he did."

"I found another bag," Annabeth said, cautiously making her way toward the mother and son. At seeing the two laughing, she let her walk speed up. "Enjoy this while you can Percy," the blonde whispered, watching him enjoy his time with his mom again, "you won't have anything like this again for a while."

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long. First school kept me busy, then my internet connection went out, and plus I kept getting sick. I know this chapter isn't that great, but after finally starting MoA I thought Percy needed a little, how should I say?, love. Yes, that's a good word.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	10. Angel's Breath

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Angel's Breath**_

"So, where is Annabeth taking him?"

Hazel jumped at the sound of Leo's voice in her ear. She spun around to see him standing _right_ behind her, a huge grin on his face that said he'd been trying to scare her. Pluto's daughter tried to glare at the Greek, but soon found it impossible. He just had one of those personalities that made it hard to be angry at him for too long.

_And he looks like Sammy_, A voice in the back of her head said.

Her face flushed at the thought. The similarity between Leo and Sammy were scary, the two were so much alike. Hazel wished she didn't have to think about it. This was a quest to save her brother and the gods. The fact that the boy, the son of Vulcan—Hephaestus—look so much like her first crush shouldn't matter at all. Her and Frank's relationship had just began, why did Leo have to come in and give the possibility of ruining that?

It didn't take the tinker long to notice the blush on Hazel face. He began wondering if it had something to do with what Frank had asked him earlier. _Your name isn't Sammy, right?_ The question had seemed strange, so Leo gave a sarcastic answer, which didn't seem to please the Roman teddy bear at all. Then, when he'd asked what it was about, Frank had blown it off, saying it was nothing.

Leo wasn't quite sure about that anymore.

"Who's Sammy?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" Hazel's golden eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Where did you hear that name?"

The Latino bunched his eyebrows together in question. "Frank asked me if that was my name earlier," he shrugged, "Just figured it had something to do with you. Suppose my guess was right." He grinned.

Hazel sighed. "Sammy was just someone that I used to know, you look similar to him." _Actually exactly like him_. But Hazel kept that to herself.

Leo raised his eyebrows. Something about the way she'd said that, it made him not want to believe her. It wasn't that Hazel was lying, just not telling the whole truth. "Really?"

Pluto's daughter looked up at him with large, worried eyes. "Leo," she whispered. The male started down at her, his own eyes widening. That look on her face, it reminded him of the look he saw in the mirror every time he thought of his mom. A look of lose.

"Hey," Frank stepped in between Hazel and Leo, snapping the tinkerer out of his trance. He turned to Hazel. "Clarisse wants to show me around the camp. I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me." His smile was hopeful, almost desperate.

"Uhm," She looked torn between staying with Leo and going to see the camp with Frank. Leo took this as a hint.

He glanced up at the big guy. "I can show her around," the Greek suggested. "That way you can get to know your sister better."

"Really?" Gold eyes widened, hope filling them. "That would be great. Frank, Leo is right. You should get to know your siblings. Leo doesn't mind showing me around."

Grumbling, Mars' son nodded. "I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll just get going then. See you later Hazel." He smiled at the girl before walking off, not paying Leo the smallest attention.

"Well, that was a kind goodbye," Leo commented sarcastically. He turned back to the girl, large grin on his face. "Time to go on the awesome _Tour du Leo_! You ready?" He tossed an arm around Hazel's shoulders, motioning to all of camp.

Giggling, the girl nodded. "Yes, I am ready, Leo."

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Leo nearly chocked on the water. He glared at the naiads as they laughed at him, still attempting to spray him with water. Hazel stood beside him, laughing so hard she needed to hold her stomach. Her already gold eyes sparkled with the joy she felt. Watching Leo get sprayed by water from the naiads was just too amusing.

"What? Me getting soaked is funny to you?" Hephaestus's son asked, holding his arms out in challenge. "Come at me bro!" He yelled toward the lake, hoping to amuse the Roman more. A pine cone hit him in the head, followed by a round of giggling courteously of the nymphs around them.

Hazel bent over as the laughter filled her once again. Nature spirits didn't like her friend. No, they didn't like him at all. It was funny alone that he had been acting all "smooth" around them, saying crazy things about the lake naiads that couldn't have been true. The way he had handled getting attacked by them, though, was what made it truly hilarious. "Leo," she finally managed to get out through staggered breaths, "Maybe we should move on, before more nature spirits attack you."

"Fine," he huffed, making a face as if to say 'I can take on anything' but it didn't come across as that, only making Hazel laugh more. This caused the Latino to smile. "Come on," he held out his hand, "Let me show you my personal favorite part about this camp."

Pluto's daughter took his hand and nodded. She began to wonder what his favorite part of Camp Half-Blood could be. She had suspected it might have been the rock climbing wall, since he had a need to move, but Leo had just walked past that with a "I really hating getting burned by lava." Her next guess was his own cabin—Hephaestus's cabin, number nine—since he had fallen onto his own circular bed with a "This is the best thing you could ever imagine." Now, what could possibly be better than _that_ for Leo?

Hazel felt confusion as they stopped in front of a rocky wall. "Leo?" She looked over at him, wondering if he had gotten lost.

"Don't give me that look," the tinkerer said, smirking. "Just give it a second and you will think this is amazing." Leo glanced around before taking a step away from Hazel and holding his hand away from her. "Just, don't freak out okay?" Then, a flame erupted from his outstretched hand and he held it toward the rock.

Pluto's daughter instantly reached for the pocket of her denim jacket at seeing the fire. She inched away, thinking this would somehow put Frank's life in less danger than it already was. Then, her mouth dropped as the wall of rocks opened into a large entrance. Hazel glanced inside and saw worktables along with unfinished projects. It didn't take her long to realize why this was Leo's favorite part of camp. "What is this place?"

"Bunker 9," Leo said, looking confident for once. Hazel glanced over and saw him smiling, standing as if he owned everything in the world and could care less about everyone else. It brought a smile to her face. "Well, what do you think?"

"It is amazing," the Roman laughed. "Is this where you disappear to when you don't feel like dealing with anyone?"

Leo's face turned red and a tiny flame erupted in his hair. "Kind of," he muttered. "But," the confident smile was back in place, "you haven't even seen some of the best stuff yet Hazel!" He grabbed her hand once more and dragged the girl passed the worktables. For once, Leo didn't feel nervous. For once, the builder felt as if he wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself.

"What—what is this place?" Frank gasped, eyes wide as he had to spin around in order to see everything. One minute they had been walking through the woods the next this?

The blonde son of Apollo laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised when Jake first showed Bunker 9 to me as well," Will grinned. "You'll get used to it though. Now, where is that annoying tinkerer and what has he done with Hazel?"

At hearing her name, Hazel glanced up. She saw Frank standing with a blonde at the entrance of the bunker. The girl felt drops of sweat break out on her forehead as she realized she had completely forgotten she and Frank were supposed to meet up after both of them had seen camp. "Up here!" She called, gripping onto the catwalks railing as she leaned over. Frank looked up. "Hey Frank! Leo and I will be down in a moment." She turned and saw the Latino standing at the ladder already.

"Ladies first," he said, motioning her to the ladder.

This made Hazel giggle and smile wider, thinking more of Sammy. "Thank you, Mister Valdez," she rolled her eyes slightly before making her way down the ladder. The two demigods came to stand beside Frank. "How was your tour with Clarisse?"

"Eventful," Frank muttered with a 'Please don't ask' look on his face. "How was your tour?"

"Hilarious," Hazel laughed, looking back at Leo. "He got attacked by nymphs."

The builder bowed and tipped his fake hat. "All part of the tour, madam."

Frank rolled his eyes at this while Hazel continued laughing. Will interrupted by nudging Hazel. "Don't fall for him," he whispered jokingly, "the tinkerers are always the hardest to date. In love with you and their machines. Be careful Hazel." The blonde paused. "Which reminds me of why I am here. Chiron wants to speak with you at the Big House and sent me to fetch you."

"Really?" She didn't know Chiron well. In fact, the Roman barely knew any Greek Myths. The best she could picture was that Chiron was some kind of hero trainer. "Okay. Bye Leo, bye Frank. I will see the two of you at dinner." And with a final wave, Will had pulled the girl away from Bunker 9, leaving Frank to glare at the Latino.

Finally, Leo sighed. "Alright," he said, holding his hands out, "What is it? Why are you treating me like the guy who took the last slice of pizza?"

"Hazel is my girlfriend," Frank answered, not releasing his glare.

Suddenly everything made sense to the tinkerer. Frank thought he was trying to steal Hazel away. Which Leo wasn't. Sure, Hazel was cool, in fact she was the _only_ girl to actually give him the time of day, but that didn't mean he would steal her from Frank. He liked the guy, the way the Roman could stand with so much confidence even with the way he looked—like a huge teddy bear. The builder especially liked the way Frank could protect his friends. Leo sighed, he would never be strong enough to do that, there was no question in his mind about that.

Finally, after a minute of staring off into space, Leo answered, "Look, I do like you Frank, and I like Hazel. You guys, well, Hazel has become a great friend in less than a day." The Latino smiled up at the Canadian. "Plus I think we could be friends. Truth?" He held out his hand, hoping the other boy would take it.

"I guess," Frank shook Leo's hand hesitantly, wondering if this was a trick. "Just don't try to take Hazel away from me."

Leo crossed his heart and held up one hand. "Scout's honor!" He said, as serious as he could master until Frank's confused expression made him laugh.

"Are you even a boy scout?" The Roman asked, clearly confused by all of this. As the Latino continued laughing harder, bending over and holding his stomach, Frank cracked a smile. No, most of the things Leo said weren't true. He just did whatever he could to get laughs. The son of Mars loved that carefree kind of attitude, the kind he would never have. "Let's go, you can show me the parts of camp my sister didn't."

Leo's laughing quieted down to chuckles. "So, we good man?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded, smile getting larger. "We're good Leo."

The boys didn't see Hazel again until everyone was heading to the campfire, after dinner. Hazel was weaving through the crowds, watching the ground for if any jewels decided to appear. When she spied the boys walking together, the Roman smiled, waving and calling out for them.

"How was your day after I disappeared?" Pluto's daughter asked, a little breathless. She noticed how both of them seemed relaxed around each other and let out a sight of relief. This was good. There hadn't been fighting.

Leo shrugged. "Well, I ended up stuck with this _ball of joy_ for the rest of the day, so..." he let his sentence run, as if for the blank to be filled in.

The Canadian rolled his eyes, shoving the tinkerer's shoulder. "It was fun," he admitted. "Leo showed me the Arts and Crafts cabin, and how to make the kiln explode. Perhaps we should tell Chiron they need a new Arts and Crafts cabin."

This caused the Roman girl to laugh. She grabbed both the boy's hands and pulled them out the crowd. "I'm glad you two didn't kill each other."

"Hazel!" The trio looked up and saw Ella the Harpy sitting on Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Hazel smiled and turned toward Ella. "Hazel is going to sit by Ella."

"Of course," Pluto's daughter laughed and moved to sit beside the harpy on the ground next to the hellhound, who barked as Tyson pet her. "Ella, have you met Leo?"

"Leo. Leo means lion in French. _The Lion King _movie was released in theaters June 15, 1994," Ella looked over at Hephaestus's son. "Ella likes Leo."

The Latino chuckled. "Yeah, uh, Leo likes Ella too." This made Ella smile and move to pet Mrs. O'Leary with Tyson. "So," he sat on the ground beside Hazel, "Who is Ella?"

"Long story," Frank offered simply as he sat on the other side of Hazel. "So, what did Chiron want?"

This caused the girl to blush, thinking of how she had been surprised when the centaur had come out of his wheelchair. "It's nothing, really," she got unconvinced looks from both boys. "He just wanted to know more about Nico. How he brought me from the Underworld to Camp Jupiter, how he knew of both Camps, how he was captured by Gaea." Her face darkened.

Frank reached out for her hand, not even thinking about it. "We are going to save him," he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah," Leo pat her leg, in hopes of comforting his friend. "Percy wouldn't let us _not_ save him." He cracked a smile, hoping to make Hazel feel _any_ better.

Thankfully, the Roman girl did smile softy. She grasped Leo's hand as well, as a sign of thanks. "You are right, both of you," Hazel smiled at both the boys. "I'm really luck to have you guys."

The Roman and Greek exchanged a look as Hazel moved to stare out at the Greek's campfire. Both seemed to have the same thought going through their minds. _Just make sure she'll be okay, nothing else should matter._

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

"Guys, we have a problem."

That was the sentence that let all the Camp leaders, both of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, to gather in the Big House's war room. Percy was pacing at the front of the room as Annabeth tried to calm everyone. They had arrived no more than ten minutes before on Blackjack, both with looks of worry coating their faces.

Finally, Chiron entered. "Alright. Percy, Annabeth. Please explain what is going on," the trainer said, rolling his chair to one end of the ping pong table.

"Nico's in trouble," Poseidon's son said, finally ceasing his pacing.

Clarisse waved him off. "Yeah, we know princess. Idiot got himself captured," she leaned back in her chair, "what is new?"

"No," Annabeth tried to explained, her forehead showing crinkles of worry. "Listen to Percy. This is something different."

Percy went onto explain a dream he'd had the night before, the reason for their hasty leaving his mother. How the twin giants had planned a reception for them in an underground parking lot with rocket launchers and—what seemed more important to him—how Nico di Angelo was trapped in a bronze jar, dying slowly from asphyxiation and even how the pomegranate seeds had been at his feet. His voice cracked more than once as he explained.

"Well, that is new," Clarisse said, her body tensing up once again.

Hazel covered her mouth in a hope it would stop the gasp from escaping her throat and tears from leaking out her eyes. "Oh gods...Nico." She shook her head, feeling horrible for Percy. "Those seeds."

Annabeth's head snapped up and she moved over to stand by Hazel. "You know what they are, don't you?"

"He showed me them once," she nodded. "They are seeds from our stepmother's garden. Nico said that they are a last-resort food. Only children of Hades can eat them. Nico always kept some in case he got stuck somewhere." Her voice broke. "If he's imprisoned—"

"They are trying to lure us," Jason leaned forward. "The Giants are using your brother as live bait, assuming that we will rescue him."

"Of course we are rescuing him!" Hazel and Percy yelled at the same time.

"He's my brother," the Roman whispered at the same moment the Greek continued with, "I can't risk losing him."

Percy turned to look at Pluto's daughter. "Hazel. Those seeds will keep him alive, but how long does he have?"

"One seed a day," Hazel explained. "That's only if he puts himself in a death trance though."

"That doesn't sound good," Leo muttered, leaning forward. He pat Hazel's leg, letting her know she wasn't alone.

The girl turned to look at the Latino. "It stops him from consuming all the air. Like a coma or hibernation," she turned back to everyone else. "The problem is one seed can barely sustain him one day."

"Five seeds, five day," Percy felt a shiver of fear go down his spine. "That is including today, meaning we need to get to Rome by July first..."

"The first of the July?" Octavian perked up from where Rachel tried to keep him quiet in the corner. "That is a bad omen."

Reyna sighed, "No kidding. If this wasn't a matter of life or death, I would say we avoid fighting on it at all causes."

Clarisse stood up and slammed her fist down on the table, successfully getting everyone's attention. "That means we need to get started right away. Not only do we have to get to Rome, defeat the Giants, and save di Angelo, but," Ares' daughter looked up at Annabeth, "I think Wise Girl has something to say as well."

Annabeth gulped. How had Clarisse known about that? She could feel the coin burning a whole in her pocket, that cursed gift from her mother. _Follow the Mark of Athena_, the words still echoed through her mind like a ghost haunting an old house. _Avenge me._

She shook off head. "Yes," the blonde said. "I want to say that we shouldn't take very many people with us. No more than ten and that is stretching it. Rome and the Mare Nostrum are ancient lands, very dangerous. Going over three demigods is deadly."

"Mary who?" Travis Stoll asked, looking up.

"Mare Nostrum," Reyna rolled her eyes. "It means _Our Sea_. Basically what ancient Romans called the Mediterranean sea."

"Why is that bad?" Connor Stoll asked.

This time, Jason rolled his eyes. "It is the birthplace of not only the gods but also of monsters, Titans, and Giants. In other words, very bad people were made there."

"Oh," the brothers nodded, simply accepting the answer for hopes of not having to have anything more complicated said.

"Now the question in," Clarisse grunted, "Who is going to Rome?"

"Leo has to go," Annabeth said. "He is the only person who knows the engine. Percy and Hazel also have to go, since they have_ special _ties with Nico." She noticed Percy's face going red. "For everyone else, I suggest that Reyna and I go as well," she glanced over at the Roman, "We both can represent leaders of our Camps."

"Jason and I are going," Piper leaned forward. "I'm not sure how I can be helpful, but I have to go with you guys. There was a reason Hera sent Jason, Leo, and I here. You'll need us on that quest. Plus, I can't just let you go on a dangerous quest by yourself Annabeth." She smiled.

The blonde felt her own face going red. "That makes eight. Two more people can come."

"Well, I am going," Octavian said, stepping forward. "I am the augur of Camp Jupiter and believe that is enough for reason that I should come along."

"What could you do to help," Percy glared, "you'll just try and sabotage us."

The blonde Roman rolled his eyes. "You think I would so something so disgraceful on my own ancestor's lands? Perseus, I thought you knew me better."

Poseidon's son glared at Octavian but said no more. It was true, he knew the augur wouldn't stoop low enough to disgrace his Roman heritage.

The daughter of war said, sad smile on her face. "As much as I would _love_ to go and make sure the sea princess doesn't kill himself, I'm sure Rachel would be a better idea," Clarisse looked to the redhead. "If anyone can keep that annoying augur in line, it's our oracle."

"Hey!"

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Clarisse, I know how much you want to go."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

Annabeth nodded, taking note of all the talents that everyone had, how they would be helpful. "Seems we have everything. Let's quickly stock up supplies then take off."

"Yes, let's," with that said, Percy ran out the room to pack a bag. The sooner he could see Nico, the better.

"Brother!" Reluctantly, the demigod stopped and turned to look at Tyson, who was running over with Ella. "Brother, listen to what Ella said."

Percy turned to look at the harpy, only having her shake her head. She was physically shivering. "What?" He tried this best to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but all the sea prince wanted was to find Nico and hit the idiot for getting captured.

"No," Ella said, again shaking her head. "No, no."

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth walked up to her friend. "I thought you would have rushed to your cabin to get clothes."

Ella squeaked and jumped back. "Bad luck!" She yelled, point at Annabeth. "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stand gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail_."

Green and gray eyes met. "This can't be good," Percy whispered.

"The angel's breath," Annabeth repeated. "That's Nico. He must have found the Doors of Death."

Percy's face hardened. "The Argo II leaves in ten minutes. Whoever isn't on, we are leaving behind."

* * *

**While I had been planning on making all the chapters focused on Nico and Percy, because the story is centered around their relationship, with finishing _Mark of Athena_ decided I wanted to mess with that plot a little(like I did with _Son of Neptune_). So, yet again, I'm going to be messing with Rick's canon and making it into my version of what _should have_ been canon.**

**Thank you for reading(and having patience with my horrible schedule).**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	11. Dreams

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

_**Dreams**_

Percy Jackson was exhausted. He wasn't sure how much long he could go. From visiting goddesses to the crab man and over sized goldfish, all he knew was that he needed sleep more than anything. That was exactly why Annabeth had sent him to the boys' shared room. The blonde had stated he would fall face first off the side of the Argo II if he went any longer. "You need well deserved rest, now go!" Was what she had said exactly.

Sadly, Poseidon's son knew he wouldn't be getting any rest. No, Percy needed to to put all his remaining energy toward the gift he had gotten right before taking off from Camp. It was a spell book from Lou Ellen.

"_They are beginner spells, spells that can be used by anyone with enough will," Hecate's daughter had explained. "I marked a simple one for you that you may what to try. It's a dream spell. If you have enough willpower, you may be able to break through Nico's death state."_

"_What if I can't?" It was an unavoidable question that needed to be asked._

_Lou had bitten her lip. "If you execute this spell perfectly yet still can not break through the death state, all of Nico's exhaustion will be thrown at you. This meaning you will most likely pass out and be unusable for at least twenty-four hours."_

The sea prince stared at the book, wondering if the spell was worth it. On one hand, he had a good possibility of seeing Nico again, even if it was a simple allusion. No, not an allusion but more than that. He would get to talk to him as well, not just see him half dead in some dream sent by Gaea.

On the other hand he could wipe himself out and make himself completely useless to everyone. Doing this would disappoint Annabeth extremely, possibly annoy her as much as Nico did at the moment. It could also handicap there mission to _save_ Nico. Lou Ellen had made it clear to him that not being able to break through the death state would result in an almost death state for himself.

It was worth it.

Percy climbed into his bunk. Before even opening the book, he listen for Leo, who was sleeping on the bunk below him. Once positive that his breath was heavy, he began reading. Lou had been correct. All that he needed to do was say a short incantation and concentrate.

_Concentrate on the face of the person whom you wish to meet. They have to be asleep for this to work. Once your mind is clear of all other thoughts, recite the incantation._

Three short sentence directions. Percy closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted to Nico. He thought about when he had first met him at Westover Academy, how he'd clung to his sister. He remembered watching the boy train, watching him get back up every time he fell until he would not fall anymore. The sea prince's face turned red as he thought about the night they had spend at Camp Jupiter together. The feel of his muscles running over his body.

Sea green eyes snapped open, reciting the words with the Italian boy still on his mind. If he let his mind continue wondering, finding Nico wouldn't be the only problem he had. As the last word fell off of Percy's tongue, he felt himself become lighter. Almost as if floating. He closed his eyes again and let himself fall into a dream-like state.

Cream colored clouds surrounded him. Percy reached out, touching one. They were thick and fluffy, similar to cotton candy without the stickiness. Slowly, carefully not the break the trance, he paced forward. Something—someone—pulled him toward the thickest parts of these cotton candy clouds. It wanted him to be completely surrounded, to suffocate him. Something in the demigod's brain told him this was idiotic, but he pushed on. He couldn't stop now. His feet wouldn't allow it.

Then he was falling. He was diving head first into the darkness. The shadows suffocated him. His heart beat faster. Percy could feel his breath begin to speed up as he was surrounded by what he feared most. By those hidden creatures that threatened to pull him apart. He curled into himself, closing his eyes. "No more," the teen whispered, willing it away. "No more darkness."

Percy felt like his stomach was in his chest and he was standing at the center of the Fields of Mars again, in a spot he remembered all too well. Nothing had changed. It was still abandoned of all life like the last time he had seen it. The sound of a twig breaking made him turn, face breaking into a large grin.

"Nico!" Percy yelled. He slammed into the other boy's chest. The younger demigod continued blinking, looking around confused. One minute he had been in his death state, barely able to hold onto sanity, and now he was standing in what looked to be a large grass field.

"What's going on?" Nico asked, looking down at the teen hugging his chest.

The sea prince looked up at him. There were shadows under his eyes and his skin was starting to lose some of its color from the lack of oxygen. He still had that olive tan, but it was beginning to turn blue. Tears leaked from his green eyes and he buried his face into Nico's chest, hiding away from all the horrors and lies. All that matter was what was real and with him now.

It took a minute for the disorientation to pass. The wetness on his shirt was what brought Nico back to reality. He wrapped his arms around Percy and shhed him. He whispered calming words, determined to make those tears stop. At some point, he had sat down onto the grass, bringing his sea prince to sit on his lap. After all too long, the elder's breathing finally calmed to a normal pace, his heartbeat following. "Don't leave."

Nico smiled, kissing his head. "I won't. You're safe." Percy nodded, burying himself deeper into his lover's chest and letting the exhaustion spread over his body.

_**Lost on Jupiter**_

Warmth spread over him when the world stopped spinning again. Percy peeled his eyes open. His head still rested against the black-clad chest. It rose up and down in time with his own, providing a sense of what was real and fake. The grassy field around them, blooming with the silver glow of moonlace, was fake. The boy beneath him, who's steady breathing was too strong for him to be sleeping, was real. Poseidon's son remembered the warning the spell book had given. 'Nothing you see and feel is real, no matter what it seems like. All is an allusion created by your conscious except the other person's conscious presence.' Nico was real, but the vision of him was fake.

"This is too confusing," Percy groaned, closing his eyes once again.

His pillow vibrated with laughter. "What? That I'm not dead or that we are somehow back at Camp Jupiter?"

"Both," the sea prince declared. He turned on his stomach so he could see the Italian's face. "I would prefer you staying alive, though, if that isn't too much trouble di Angelo."

Nico nodded. "Will do," he grinned, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Percy's lips. "I would ask how I'm here, but I'm guessing you won't tell me?"

Percy grinned, "You do learn fast." He grabbed the other boy's face and pulled it back to his, kissing him again. Neither objected, not pulling away until both were breathless. "I miss you. So much."

Hades' son nodded, pulling them closer together and staring at the sky. "Even the constellations are the same as that night," he noted.

"You remember the constellations?" The sea prince asked in disbelief. He could barely remember what they had talked about that night, let alone what was in the sky. All he knew was that he'd finally gotten what he wanted, the boy who had teased him for far too long.

"Of course." The Italian demigod pointed up to the stars. "'The Huntress'. We talked about Zoe, then Thalia, finally you asked about Bianca." His face turned a little seldom. "Did you ever get to tell Annabeth about us?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, and that reminds me," he smacked Nico on the chest, making him flinch, "You lied! You disappeared and weren't with me when I had to face her! If you keep breaking all these promises, di Angelo, then I might have to break up with you." His rant was cut off as he was kissed. He leaned into it, pulling himself closer, and couldn't find it in his heart to hold a glare afterward.

"I'm sorry," Nico apologized quickly. "I won't break anymore promises and will make it up to you for everything that I've ruined by getting taken prisoner. No need to do anything drastic Percy."

The sea prince set his jaw, keeping a straight face. "Fine, fine. I will forgive you for now, but you better have a great plan for making up to me," his lips began quivering and Percy feared he would break out into a smile, "otherwise I will be drastic."

A smirk fell onto the younger male's lips. "I'm sure I can think of something." He let his hand run down Percy's chest, causing him to shiver. The ghost king's fingers ghosted over his hips, never touched his jeans, and moving away from them just as quickly. Percy let out a moan, only causing the other demigod's smirk to widen. "Looks as if you are thinking of something as well." He flipped them to where he was straddling the sea prince now.

Percy moaned as he felt lips on his neck. "Nico," he muttered, trying to push him away. He gave up after a minute, surrendering himself. "Oh gods, that feels good."

The Italian chuckled. He tugged Percy's shirt over his head, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys down his chest and neck. Using his mouth, he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. Nico grinned, kissing his lover's clothed erection and sending the older boy into a fit of whimpering and moans.

"Damn it, Nico. Just do it already," Percy hissed, eyes shutting from the mere thought of pleasure. He could feel as his heartbeat speeding up, blood rushing to all the wrong extremities. When nothing further happened, he opened his eyes and looked up at Nico. The son of death was staring at him with confusion and worry. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

It took Nico a moment to answer, but finally he said, "What spell did you use?"

Finding the question strange, the sea prince propped himself up onto his elbows. "It was a dream spell," he explained. "Lou said I could use it to contact you in my dreams."

The Italian's face took on a look of realization. With a sigh, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Percy's lips, pulling away too fast for it to become more. This annoyed Percy. "What is going on?"

"You're waking up."

Sea green eyes widening, he looked down at his own body. It was flickering. The ground beneath him was flickering as well. "No! I can't leave yet. We've barely even..." he blushed, looking up at the other boy. "Nico, I love you."

Nico nodded, wrapping Percy tightly into his arms. "I know. I'll see you in Rome, Percy."

"No!" The sea prince shot up, eyes wide and heart pounding at the threat of having his lover taken away again. His vision flickered, shifting between the grassy field and the dullness of his bunk for a minute, before finally focusing on the wooden wall of the Argo II in front of him. He growled, tossing his pillow at the wall, letting out a cruse.

"Percy..." The voice was timid, as if afraid to speak.

The boy looked over and saw Piper standing on the ladder up to his bunk. He instantly felt bad for losing his cool when she was there, oblivious to everything that had just happened in his mind. "What do you need?" He asked her.

Piper gulped, trying to regain her composer. "Sea monsters," was all she said. Percy nodded, understanding, and moved to jump off the bed. Once his feet hit the floor, the exhaustion hit him and he knew that this would be a _very_ long night.

* * *

**Still not dead, thankfully. This was mainly for the fact that, not only have I been extremely busy and wanted to give everyone a treat, but also to fill the need for not seeing Nico after—oh, I don't know how many—chapters. Therefore, please enjoy this filler chapter.**

**Ooo, and I'm on spring break so I plan on updating again later this week. Lucky you guys.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
